Miedos
by IamthewhowhenyoucallWhosthere
Summary: El miedo es aquello a lo cual tememos. Podemos intentar evitarlo, encubrirlo, engañarlo, pero jamás podrá ser eliminado a menos que sea enfrentado. Hay personas que tienen el miedo a flor de piel, y otras que lo disimulan en hábitos que parecen normales. ¿Podrán Crona y Kid vencer sus temores?¿O éste los consumirá? Pesimo summary, lo sé xD
1. Sueños

Antes que nada, no me maten Q.Q Es el primero que hago y sólo lo hice porque tenía ganas de hacer más que leer sobre Crona. Es que la amo tanto xD

Y bueno, está basado más en el anime y resulta que habrá CronaxKid pero muy leve quizás, ya veremos. En fin, ahí lo dejo n.n

Disclamer: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo n.n

Sueños

— Todos tienen miedo a algo, todos evitan algo...y ese algo es lo que nos hace débil.

Esas eran las palabras que Medusa-sama solía decirme.

—Si quieres ser fuerte deberás superar tus miedos y para ello sólo existe la locura. Haz tuya a la locura y ya no tendrás miedo a nada Crona.

Siempre en un tono frío, con plena seguridad, jamás la oía quebrada o nerviosa. Ni siquiera parecía dudar. Por eso le creí, por eso me dejé llevar a la oscuridad. Esa falsa y efímera sensación de valentía, de omnipotencia sobre los demás, sobre sus vidas, me hacían olvidar el miedo con facilidad. El poder me fue otorgado a tan temprana edad, sin pedirlo, sin quererlo...

Mi madre era tan imponente, fuerte y audaz. Era la única persona que conocía, y a veces deseaba ser como ella, para poder afrontar al mundo, a Ragnarok y a todo a aquello con lo que no sé lidiar. Pero al llegar el momento de hacerlo, me hacía pequeña y extraños sentimientos me impedían hacer lo que ella me pedía. Entonces me encerraba en mi cuarto, Ragnarok me hacía la vida imposible y yo gritaba por ayuda. Ella jamás me ayudó, dejé de gritar, me cansaba. Y antes que el hambre me dejara inconsciente pensaba:

— _Soy tan diferente a mamá._

Más de una vez me cuestioné si una madre era así, sin embargo al no conocer nada diferente lo tomé como natural. Y me convertí en una niña obediente y miedosa.

¿Por qué el miedo no se iba? ¿Me sentía mal de hacer lo que ella me pedía?

Nunca fue mi deseo, convertirme en un kishin, pero como no tenía nada me aferré a ese sueño y lo tomé prestado. Como lo único que podría hacer, lo único que podría lograr, mi meta era complacer a Medusa-sama.

Entonces, ahora... ¿qué debo hacer? ¿por qué sigo aquí?

— ¡Crona! —siento una voz a mi espalda, era Maka, le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto pero de forma más cálida— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

— _Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. _—pensé y la miré nerviosa— Ne-necesitaba to-tomar al-algo de aire.

— Ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿vamos juntas?

Sin pensarlo me levanté del piso y la seguí. Había cambiado tanto desde que la conocí, desde que el círculo desapareció. Como si mi propio mundo se hubiera expandido pese a mis miedos, como si pudiera haber más de un camino para mí. Simplemente me alegraba el estar cerca de ella y los demás. Mis amigos, aquellos que me apoyaban sin importar nada y se preocupaban por mí. Era tanto el alivio que sentía a su lado, que a veces pienso que voy a llorar, allí en frente de todos.

Sin embargo, bastaba con sentir salir a Ragnarok de mi espalda que la oscuridad se hacía presente de nuevo. Como una sombra, me perseguía, me atormentaba. No podía cambiar eso.

Desde que Maka mató a Medusa, he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños. No entiendo si es por mi culpa o si podría ser algo más.

El otro día, mientras iba a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, escuché a Mary-san hablar con el profesor Stein sobre algo similar. Al parecer no soy la única con problemas en cuanto a mi difunta madre. Me quedé en silencio, mientras intentaba prestar atención. Entonces fue que él lo dijo.

— Es como cuando creí que la había matado, después que me mordiera, no sólo me sentí más vulnerable a la locura...también sentía su presencia de una forma muy similar a como pasa en mis sueños.

Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra, "mordida", era doloroso de sólo pensarlo. Por alguna razón que no recuerdo, siempre me dieron miedo las mordidas. Todo relacionado a Medusa me daba miedo, aún escuchar su nombre me ponía nerviosa.

Salí de la biblioteca y no dije nada, prefería ignorarlo. Quizás era sólo una coincidencia, aún era muy reciente todo, la muerte de Medusa y la batalla contra el Kishin.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses, y los sueños no desaparecen. Jamás pensé nada sobre mí fuera de eliminar mis miedos, pero en este último tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en mí. Me alejo de los otros, acercándome a mí misma. Me asusta lo que pueda encontrar...me asusta todo.

— ¡Crona zorra! —exclamó un enojado Ragnarok mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza con fuerza— Ya deja de pensar estupideces que no puedo dormir, joder.

— Lo siento Ragnarok, ya me duermo, en serio.

— No me importa un coño, tan sólo haz silencio idiota. —le sentenció y volvió dentro de ella.

Abracé mi almohada con fuerza, el piso estaba frío. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida.

~sueño~

Una serpiente se deslizaba entre mis pies, sentía ese horrible siseo por todas partes, una puerta se cerró. Entonces como si alguien encendiera una luz en un cuarto pequeño, vi su silueta sonriéndome como solía hacer cuando era una "buena niña".

— No podrás escapar Crona, porque soy parte de ti y serás igual que yo. Ya lo verás.

— ¡No! No soy igual que tú, no quiero serlo, ya no...¡No quiero ser como Medusa-sama!

Empecé a gritar cada vez más fuerte, pero ella no me escuchaba y yo perdía la voz. Al abrir mi boca una vez más, había algo extraño con mi lengua, al gritar sólo salió un sonido:

— Sssss

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, no escuchaba ese sonido, ese sonido era yo.

~fin del sueño~

Sentí un tirón de mis brazos, continuaba gritando y cerraba fuerte los ojos con miedo de verme. Entonces llegué a oír voces conocidas.

— ¡Crona despierta! —era Maka.

— Crona-chan debe estar teniendo una pesadilla. —una Tsubaki preocupada.

— Grita como demente. —la ronca voz de Soul.

— Bueno eso no es nada nuevo, ¡la despertaré con mi grandiosidad! ¡Anda Crona abre los ojos para admirar al gran Ore-sama! —exclamó Black*star.

— ¿¡Qué sucede aquí?! —era...era la voz de Kid.

Abrí mis ojos de forma abrupta, quedé en silencio y los miré para cerciorarme que de verdad eran ellos. Tenía miedo de hablar, de escuchar mi voz. Ragnarok salió de mí y comenzó a golpearme, lo cual no pude soportar. No me moví, sólo le dediqué una mirada asesina como las que pone Maka y entonces sin decir nada, él había entrado como si nada.

Quedé atónita, jamás en los años que lo había tenido conseguí que se fuera con tanta facilidad. Todos me miraban con asombro, al igual que yo a ellos. Quise hablar, disculparme como siempre, pero el miedo me superó.

— ¿Qué te pasa Crona?

— Crona tuvo un sueño feo — canturreó Patty mientras sonreía con inocencia.

Asentí mientras intentaba mantener la calma, abrí mis labios pero seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Sentí el impulso de salir corriendo, y seguí ese impulso. De pronto sentí que chocaba contra una pared, me levanté como pude y seguí corriendo. Sabía que no importaba donde me escondiera, me encontrarían, debía calmarme y entrar en razón.

Todos salieron detrás de Crona, todos excepto el shinigami, quien por alguna razón había sentido una sensación extraña al entrar al cuarto de la pelirosa. Miró la habitación para distraerse y una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

— Es tan asimétrica. — dijo para sus adentros.

Aquello que había sentido, era miedo.

Okey, y ahí termina el primer capítulo, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas. La última parte la voy a explicar en el próximo capítulo. Espero les guste, saludos! n_n


	2. Compulsiones

Segundo capítulo! Nee, tuve que buscar bastante información para quedar conforme con este. Espero les guste n.n

Compulsiones

Los hábitos pueden ser el producto de la costumbre, la rutina o ser creados por la misma mente. Al igual que reprimir recuerdos una forma de protegerse, el manifestar ciertas conductas "extrañas" es una manera de expresar cosas que no se pueden asimilar con facilidad.

Ese era el caso de Death the Kid, un obsesivo compulsivo ordenador.

Kid POV

Mi obsesión por la simetría comenzó… ¿comenzó? No, no, yo siempre fui así. Desde que tengo memoria, que ella es mi belleza, tener todo en perfecta armonía. Es innato en mí, esa necesidad de equilibrio a mi alrededor. Jamás me pregunté el porqué de mis acciones.

Mi padre jamás me había criticado mi actitud, en parte porque sabía que no podría hacerme ver lo que ocurría y también porque no tenía tiempo como para ponerse con un asunto así. Así que para mí, la simetría siempre había sido mi obsesión. Y no perdía oportunidad de traerla a mi mundo, en mi casa, en la escuela, en las misiones, no había lugar donde no quisiera imponerla sobre todo lo demás.

Hasta cierto punto, sabía que intervenía con lo que suponía debía ser una vida normal. Simplemente no podía relajarme, no podía entender a mi padre con sus frases infantiles y despreocupadas. Era irritante a veces, y de no ser su hijo llegaría a tener desconfianza de sus decisiones tomadas a la ligera. Como en toda relación existía una competencia invisible entre mi padre y yo , pero tras el respeto que nos profesábamos casi nadie lo notaba.

— _Yo seré el próximo shinigami responsable de mantener el orden en el mundo, debo ser mejor y superar a mi padre. Un día ya no lo tendré para pedirle su consejo y entonces sólo podré valerme de mí mismo._

Algunos días me es difícil evitar pensar que estoy solo, nadie más puede comprenderme. Mis amigos son muy importantes para mí, los protegería hasta con mi vida de ser necesario, aunque hay ocasiones en que pienso que es muy egoísta pensar eso. Porque algún día no sólo ellos estarán a mi cargo, y no sé lo que es pensar en el bien común. En mi vida, y mi futura vida no se me permite pensar en lo que yo quiero. Debo hacerlo, es todo lo que importa… ¿verdad?

— Kid apúrate o llegaremos tarde de nuevo. — me dice Liz mientras pasa por mi habitación.

— Ya casi termino, ustedes adelántense yo las alcanzo después.

— Como quieras Kid, pero procura llegar antes que terminen las clases

Termino de arreglarme y me dirijo al Shibusen.

Hace días que estoy yendo regularmente a Shibusen, al parecer desde la caída del Kishin hay muy pocas misiones. La vida está tranquila, el cielo ha vuelto a ser celeste, pero la locura aún se siente. Ha habido muchos cambios, se han descubierto más brujas, no sólo fuera de Death city, sino también dentro, en sus alumnos. Kim una de nuestras amigas, resultó ser una. Lo descubrió el mismo Ox en una misión, pero como no tenía tendencias "destructivas" la dejaron quedarse. Lo mismo ocurrió con unas amigas de Blair, además de que nuestro nuevo profesor Mifune, tiene una a su cargo.

Aunque la que más me intriga, es Crona, ella nos traicionó. Y a pesar de que sé que fue por la influencia de su madre, aún tengo algo de desconfianza en cuanto a ella. El que haya salvado a Maka fue un acto de valentía, igual el enfrentarse a su madre, pero no puedo confiarme de ella con sólo eso. A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo tan extraña como la primera vez que la vi en el barco fantasma.

Además… Crona es tan…como decirlo…asimétrica.

Sé que no es una razón válida para no verla como mi amiga, aunque debo admitir que hay varias actitudes de ella que me molestan. Es rara al caminar, sin mencionar el fastidioso hábito que tiene de tomarse de un solo brazo, su cabello parece la obra de un peluquero ciego y siempre usa el mismo tipo de ropa. Es una persona extraña, es más, hasta hace unos días estaba dudoso en cuanto a su género. De no ser que Maka me corrigió una vez que le llamé "hombre" aún me seguiría preguntado de qué lado está.

Pese a que deteste admitirlo, odio lo indefinido, lo desarreglado, lo incomprensible…aquello que no puedo poner en orden. Y es por eso que me cuesta relacionarme con Crona. Desde que regresó, se la ve más desconectada del mundo que de costumbre. Y no es que la esté observando, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Más de una vez me he visto en el impulso de tomarla de los hombros y enderezarla. Me saca de quicio su falta de decisión, no soporto quedarme solo con ella, no habla de nada o lo que es peor dice su frasecita:

— No sé lidiar con esto.

Y uno termina sin saber si es que la está molestando o no sabe qué decir.

Antes, cuando había estado con nosotros, estaba progresando mucho, inclusive en la última fiesta que organicé, había hablado y sonreía con facilidad. Pero aún hoy, sin su madre, ha vuelto a ser como al principio. Sé que dije que debía tomarse su tiempo, pero me fastidia no poder entenderla.

Una vez tuve que ir de noche al Shibusen para buscar unos papeles que mi padre me había encargado, entonces nos encontramos en el comedor. Ella estaba comiendo, algo muy extraño ya que se había sobrepasado la hora de la cena. Me le acerqué y volvió a caer en mí la necesidad de "arreglarla". Estaba encorvada encima del plato, con los brazos al costado, como si alguien fuera a sacarle la comida. Tan sólo me coloqué a su lado y le dije:

— Crona deberías cuidar tus modales, a fin de cuentas eres una chica.

— No me molestes, no estoy de humor. — se la veía cansada, pero no le di importancia.

— Tan sólo lo decía porque así pareces un animal sobre su plato de alimento.

Lo sé fue infantil e innecesario aquel comentario, no sé porque dije eso. Simplemente me vi sólo, sin nada que me contenga de ser correcto. Entonces como nunca la mirada de Crona no lucía dudosa ni insegura, no, lucía enojada.

Se levantó y me tiró el plato en la cara.

— Sé nota que nunca te ha faltado nada, shinigami.

Pasó un minuto entre mi reacción y la suya. Me dirigí al baño para poder limpiarme, mientras un tic aparecía en mi ojo al pensar en el estado de mi apariencia. Entonces antes de salir del comedor escuché un leve murmuro.

— Lo siento. —acto seguido gimió por lo bajo y su compañero apareció muy enojado.

— ¡Crona idiota! Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de comer, me cansé de estar en este basurero, ¡nos vamos a la habitación ahora! — comenzó a golpearla e insultarla como de costumbre.

— No quiero, ya en serio tengo hambre, déjame de una vez.

— No me importa, ya me cansé, ¡no vamos inútil! Además es tu culpa.

Los escuché pelear un rato, después sentí como ella accedía y se iban a la habitación de huéspedes del Shibusen. Jamás cambiaría, pensé y seguí mi camino.

Desde ese día casi no nos tratamos, claro frente a los chicos actuamos normal, pero cuando nos quedamos solos ni siquiera nos miramos. Aunque este último tiempo ya ha dejado de estar cerca hasta de Maka y estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ella. A fin de cuentas, si se le vuelven a dar vuelta las ideas, es un peligro para todos.

La he estado siguiendo de cerca, me atrae saber que oculta atrás de ojos tan cambiantes. Aunque ya no me habla, no importa, tampoco es la chica más comunicativa de todas.

Un día mientras estaba de regreso de la oficina de mi padre, escuché unos gritos provenientes de su cuarto. Corrí hasta allí, ignorando inclusive un cuadro levemente inclinado a la izquierda en mi camino y vi a los chicos allí con ella.

— ¿¡Qué sucede aquí?!

En eso la miró, abrió los ojos y se notaba que estaba realmente asustada. Dudo haber visto a alguien así antes. Estaba en su rincón como de costumbre, y nos observaba como si fuéramos extraños o algo por el estilo. Entonces Maka y Patty le hablaron, pero ella no respondió. Entré al cuarto, y cuanto lo hice la pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia afuera.

Todos se apresuraron a seguirla, y yo iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando de pronto miré su habitación. Y una extraña sensación me recorrió por completo. No sé si fue el ver a Crona de esa forma, o el desorden de su cuarto, pero simplemente me quedé allí y pensé:

— _Es tan asimétrica._

Preferí quedarme a arreglar ese desastre, dudo que alguien además de mí lo notara, así que ignoré el hecho de que hubiera huido. A fin de cuentas, a Crona le gustaba estar sola, o eso creía. Así que me dediqué a arreglar el lugar o no podría conciliar el sueño. Al terminar miré mi trabajo realizado a la perfección, pero ese sentimiento no desaparecía…podría ser que no era el desorden lo que me incomodaba, sino algo más. Crona, eres tan rara, que me provocas…¿miedo?

General POV

El shinigami no lo sabía, no quería admitirlo, pero su forma de actuar frente al mundo era un grito mudo y seco que enunciaba:

_Tengo miedo de perder el control_

Su fascinación por el orden, por lo que podía medir y tener en línea, era una señal de su más grande debilidad. Perder el control.

Por eso le disgustaba estar cerca de Crona, ella era la muestra en vida de sus temores. Y por lo tanto le hacía recordar que seguía siendo susceptible y que en parte, que aún no podía confiar de sí mismo. Por eso la había insultado, por eso la quería lejos pero a la vez no podía evitar acercarse.

Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación, salió a buscarla y a calmar ese sentimiento en su interior.

Crona POV

Corría sin rumbo, mientras sentía a Ragnarok intentando salir de mí. Sentía mis brazos muy pesados, más que de costumbre, debía controlarme. Entonces por primera vez desde que desperté hablé:

— ¡Basta Ragnarok deja de molestarme!

Escuché mi voz, sonaba como siempre, era un gran alivio. Sonreí por un momento y luego volví a asustarme, frente de mí se encontraba Marie-sensei. Me quedé congelada un segundo y luego reaccioné. La evito y sigo corriendo.

— ¿Crona-chan? —dijo algo extrañada.

— Gomen Marie-sensei, tengo que ir por unas cosas. —le contesté nerviosa mientras me alejaba.

Entonces antes de poder llegar a la puerta de entrada, algo me cae encima. Levanto la vista y noto que era Black*star. Éste me levantó casi a la fuerza y serio me preguntaba mientras me sacudía:

— Mira a tu gran Ore-sama y dile qué te preocupa chica rara. —estaba tan cerca de mí que lo primero que hice fue intentar soltarme de su agarre.

Al llegar Maka le dio un maka chop y así conseguí volver a estar sobre el piso.

— Crona, ¿qué ocurre por qué saliste corriendo así? —me dijo preocupada, claro, la última vez que hice eso procuraba escapar y abandonarla.

La miré intentando disimular mi miedo, y le mentí, era buena en ello. Aunque no me enorgullecía para nada. Sonreí y levanté los hombros como desorientada.

—No lo sé, creo que sólo tuve una pesadilla y me asusté, eso es todo.

—Debió ser un sueño muy horrible para que salgas de esa forma. —mencionó Soul algo sospechado.

—La verdad no lo recuerdo, creo que el golpe de Black*star me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. —sonreí intentando mantener la compostura, pero entonces me relajé y él consiguió salir.

—Maldita Crona, ¿cómo te atreves a encerrarme? ¡Te voy a enseñar!

Comenzó a golpearme como de costumbre, aunque ya no me dolía como antes, si era bastante molesto. Lo bueno fue que eso distrajo a los demás y pude volver a reír como si nada. Ese sueño sería difícil de olvidar, sin mencionar el hecho que no quería volver a dormir.

En eso llega Kid, lo miró de reojo, y entonces sentí que suspiraba aliviado. Creí que seguiría enojado por lo de la otra vez, pero había ido cuando estaba en el cuarto y ahora me había seguido como los demás. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a ese shinigami?

General POV

Los chicos no eran los únicos que había escuchado los gritos de Crona, un hombre con bata los observaba a lo lejos. Al parecer la pequeña espadachina estaba ocultando algo y fuera lo que fuera, quería saberlo. Además hacía tiempo que la había dejado de ver como el experimento de una bruja, ahora quería ayudarla, en especial porque había cosas en ella que no encajan con la historia de su madre.

— Algo no está bien. —pensó Stein con cautela y encendió un cigarrillo.

Final del segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado n.n

Se vienen cosas interesantes jajajajjaja xD

Muchas gracias a Ellie, Kysu-chan, Lindsay, Julian y Jumbiie Hana, y Bell Star por los reviews. Me animaron mucho :D


	3. Misión

SNM :P Aquí la continuación

Misión

Crona miraba la lluvia desde la ventana de su cuarto, casi podía sentir el filoso y fresco roce del agua. Cómo le gustaría salir a disfrutarla, pero no podía. Se había levantado totalmente cansada, sus brazos temblaban y su garganta estaba dolida. Había regresado a tener pesadillas y hacía noches que no podía conciliar un sueño tranquilo, además Ragnarok estaba más prepotente que de costumbre. Para su suerte no había clases ese día por ser fin de semana. Se quedó recostada sobre su cama, escuchando la lluvia caer y tratando de no dormirse.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros e idos en un trance algo familiar para la pelirosa, sus ojos parpadeaban con mucha lentitud. Tenía frío, de pronto sintió a Ragnarok salir de ella, estaban frente a frente. Entonces el ser le sonrió con malicia, a lo que ella sólo lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Está cansada verdad? Duerme un poco, te hará bien. —su tono de voz era misteriosamente neutro, como si no fuera el de siempre.

— No quiero dormir, si lo hago volveré a tener pesadillas.

— Pero estás muy cansada, además te sientes mal ¿verdad?

La chica no le respondió, sólo cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.

~sueño~

Era el cuarto oscuro, había un extraño aroma en el aire. Ella estaba jugando con un pequeño conejo que había encontrado en el jardín de su casa. Su madre la llamó y ella fue sin decir nada. La mujer de ojos dorados la miró sonriendo.

— Hoy será el día.

— ¿De qué mamá?

— Ya lo verás.

Entonces la pequeña comenzó a sentir dolor en muy grande en su brazo izquierdo. Comenzó a llorar mientras llamaba a su madre, pero esta sólo la miraba seria e ignoraba sus gritos. La primera vez que la sangre negra comenzaba a invadir su pequeño cuerpo, comenzó a toser algo rojo. Se acostó en el suelo tratando de mitigar ese sufrimiento, cerró los ojos para calmarse. Sentía como si alguien le abriera la espalda con un cuchillo, pero desde adentro. Su piel se abría de forma abrupta y lenta, no pudo soportar más y se desmayó.

Crona despertó y se apretó el pecho con fuerza, no recordaba nada de eso, ¿por qué su mente le estaba mostrando cosas que no quería saber? Se levantó temblando, se acercó a su escritorio e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Cuando de pronto siente que alguien entra a su cuarto. Se voltea cabizbaja y nota que era Stein-sensei.

— Buenos días Crona.

— Buenos días Stein-san. ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo directa.

— Vine a ver cómo estabas, se te ve fatal, además hoy no parece un buen día para estar solo. —hace una pequeña pausa— Además, quería hablar contigo.

— Ha-hablar con-conmigo, ¿so-sobre qué?

Se había puesto nerviosa, porque tenía una idea de lo que podía decirle y ella no tenía ánimos de platicar sobre ello. El hombre se le acercó y de forma gentil le colocó una mano en la frente. La miró unos segundos.

— No tienes fiebre, pero igual no te ves bien. Ven, te invito con un té.

— Mmm, bueno. —se había puesto roja con aquel toque.

Fueron al comedor, estaba vacío. El profesor fue a la cocina a preparar lo prometido y dejó a la chica en una mesa. Ésta no tenía buen aspecto, es más cualquiera se daría cuenta que no estaba descansando ni comiendo bien. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó Stein con un par de tés y un pedazo de pan (no era ingenioso en la cocina)

— Bien Crona, ten come un poco.

— Está bien, no tengo hambre. —le mintió.

— No me engañas.

Dicho esto ambos se pusieron a comer mientras bebían el desabrido té. En eso el hombre se detiene y le dice:

— ¿Has tenido muchas pesadillas cierto?

Había sido muy directo, la chica lo miró y después bajó la cabeza para mirar su tasa. No tenía caso mentirle, era más que obvio que él sabía.

— Si, todas relacionadas con Medusa-sama, ¿Y usted?

— También, hablé con Kim sobre ello, pensando que sería algo de las brujas. Mañana lo hablará con Shinigami-sama, ¿soportarás hasta entonces?

— S-sí, no se preocupe.

— Marie-san consigue que me sea más fácil dormir, ¿quieres dormir en mi casa esta noche? De nada sirve que estés despierta, es más, es preocupante teniendo en cuenta que te veo muy débil.

— No qui-quiero ser una mo-molestia.

— No lo serías. —sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió— Si te quedas en ese cuarto sola y cansada, temo que algo malo podría pasar.

— ¿Al-algo ma-malo? —asustada.

— ¿Tienes miedo? Eso sería malo.

No tuvo que decir mucho más para convencer a la joven. Al terminar el té, Crona recogió algunas cosas y se fue con el diseccionista.

Crona POV

Apenas llegué a la casa de Stein-san, Marie me miró con preocupación. Sabía que me veía mal, pero para que ella me mirara así debía ser peor de lo que pensaba. No sé cómo lidiar con ello. Le ayudé con unas cosas de la casa, estar cerca de ella es como cuando estoy con Maka, ambas me hacen sentir cálida aún sin decirme nada. Ragnarok salió, actuando más normal y pese a que se quejaba por querer regresar a Shibusen a la hora de la cena se calmó y comió sin decir nada.

Al caer la noche, Marie-san me preparó una cama en el sofá del living, no tenían más habitación en la modesta casa. Cuando me propuse a acostarme, ella se sentó a un lado y tomando mi rostro me hizo recostar en sus piernas. Yo me puse muy nerviosa por ello, jamás había hecho algo así con nadie. Me tocaba el pelo de forma suave, de a poco me fui relajando.

— Crona-chan, necesitas un poco de paz, has sufrido mucho. —dijo serena mientras tarareaba algo que creo era una canción.

— Nunca nadie me tuvo así, Marie-san, se siente bien.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

— No quiero dormir, tendré pesadillas. —murmuré mientras apoyaba mi mano a un lado.

— No, mientras que yo esté contigo no pasará. Ahora intenta descansar. Te prometo que no tendrás pesadillas esta noche.

Y con esas dulces palabras me atreví a cerrar los ojos con confianza. Se sentía tan bien sus caricias, su compañía, cómo me hubiera gustado haber sido tratada así por...por mi madre.

Kid POV

Volvía de una misión cuando de camino a informarle a mi padre la vi. Iba junto a Marie y Stein, su rostro lucía tranquilo, y de alguna manera feliz. Sonreí sin darme cuenta, de verdad se veía linda cuando no estaba angustiada. ¿Linda? ¿Me parecías linda alguien asimétrica?

— ¡Soy un cerdo asqueroso que no merece vivir! ¡Un morboso sin causa, como puede ser que haya pensado eso sobre alguien contraria a la belleza que predico! ¡No entiendo qué…—mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared reiterativamente siento que alguien me toma del hombro y me tira hacia atrás.

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Kid-kun qué te sucede esta vez!? —era Liz y lucía muy enojada.

Me quedé mudo, por algún motivo que quería decirle lo que me había pasado. El fijarme en Crona, pensar que era linda a pesar de ser lo más asimétrico del mundo, no quería decírselo. A nadie.

— Nada, creo que nada. —contesté mientras intentaba ocultar lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

— Ahh, cada vez estás más loco.

— ¡Cierto Onee-chan! —gritó Patty seguida de su risa infantil.

— Ya dejen de jugar, tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Al alzar la vista, Crona ya se había ido, suspiré aliviado. Al llegar a la oficina de mi padre la puerta estaba cerrada, sólo tenía un papel con un mensaje.

"_Reunión importante en proceso, por favor regresar más tarde. Shinigami-sama."_

Me llamó la atención, entonces llegaron Maka, Soul, Black*star y Tsubaki. Ahora sí era extraño. O todos regresaron de sus misiones al mismo tiempo o fueron convocados por mi padre.

— Kid-kun, que oportuno, Shinigami-sama nos aviso que te buscáramos a ti y a las chicas para participar de una reunión. —mencionó amable Tsubaki.

— Ya veo, no perdamos tiempo entonces.

— ¡Alto pobre mortales! Kami-sama irá primero, a fin de cuentas la primera impresión es la mejor. — el pequeño peliazul casi tira la puerta de la emoción.

Al entrar pasamos por lo arcos de guillotina y al llegar Stein, Kim y Crona estaban junto a Shinigami-sama. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y se propuso a explicarnos el motivo de tal encuentro.

— Bien, los he llamado porque son los únicos que pueden cumplir con la misión que les propondré.

— ¿De qué se trata? —se apresuró a decir Maka al ver a Crona allí.

— Al parecer tenemos un problema con Stein-san y Crona-chan. Ambos han estado "encantados" por así decirlo, por una artimaña que Medusa dejó al morir. Por favor Kim-chan si fueras tan amable de explicar.

La bruja dio un paso al frente y dirigió la palabra con seguridad.

— Lo que Medusa hizo es conocido entre las brujas como el _incidius momentum_, es una clase de hechizo que se realiza al lastimar de determinada manera a una persona. Entonces una parte del alma de la bruja queda en ella, para después evocar en su mente lo que ésta quiera. Por eso Stein-sensei y Crona han tenido reiteradas pesadillas con respecto a Medusa.

— Pero si Medusa está muerta, ¿cómo es eso posible? —dijo Kid con duda.

— El hechizo está fuera del cuerpo de la bruja, por ello el estado de la misma no lo afecta en absoluto. En general se utiliza un objeto donde se recita lo que se quieren inculcar en el infectado. Debemos destruirlo y así todo volverá a la normalidad.

— ¿Y cómo es que sólo Crona y Stein están infectado si Medusa también nos atacó a nosotros? —la interrumpió Soul.

— Medusa sólo nos mordió a Crona y a mí. —le respondió el profesor mientras giraba su tornilo— El hechizo se da por una acción en particular y sólo ella y yo fuimos atacados de esa forma. Era claro que lo que quería era llevarnos de su lado.

La mayoría de nosotros quedamos satisfechos con sus conclusiones. Ahora no parecía tan extraña la actitud de Crona el otro día. ¡Crona!¡Crona! ¿Por qué debo pensar así en ella? Casi me da otro ataque de simetría cuando mi padre volvió a hablarnos.

— Bien entonces lo que nos debe interesar ahora es encontrar el objeto del hechizo y destruirlo. Hemos hablado con Crona y sólo hay tres lugares posibles donde Medusa escondería algo de tal valor. Así que nos dividiremos para buscarlo.

Entonces se dio lugar a formar los grupos.

— El escondite de Medusa en las cercanía de Death city, si bien sabemos que fue explotado en pedazos, no podemos descartar que no lo haya escondido por allí. Black*star, Tsubaki, Kim les confió esa zona.

— ¡Hai! —respondieron los tres con decisión.

— Su base secreta, donde sucedió su última pelea. Maka, Soul, Stein; ustedes estarán a cargo de ella. Y en cuanto al último lugar, Crona, Kid, Liz y Patty es todo suyo. —no dijo más.

— ¡Espere! Yo quiero ir con Crona, ¿cuál es el último lugar?

Crona miró un segundo y después se giró hacía Maka. La noté algo nerviosa, el aura serena de hacía unos minutos ya se había desvanecido de ella.

— No quiero que veas ese lugar Maka, es…es la casa donde vivía con Medusa-sama. —bajó la cabeza y murmuró— ¿Puedo retirarme Shinigami-sama?

— Claro Crona-chan, ve a descansar un poco. —le dijo amable— La decisión está tomada Maka-chan, fue pedido exclusivo de Crona no dejarte ir con ella. Espero que la respetes.

La técnica no esputó nada, ni fue detrás de su amiga. Al parecer ella sabía de qué se trataba al oír sobre ese lugar. Pero ahora la intriga era, ¿por qué decidió ir conmigo entonces?

Crona POV

Caminaba a mi cuarto, sinceramente no podía estar más preocupada. Aún después de muerta Medusa se había asegurado de no dejarme tranquila. Si fuera sólo yo, no me importaría seguir así, creo que en parte lo merezco. Pero Stein-san ha sido muy amable conmigo como para no ayudarlo. Comienzo a pesar que es mala idea quedarme en el Shibusen, debería irme y dejar de ser una molestia para ellos. Sin mí Medusa jamás lo hubiera mordido, ni tampoco hubiera despertado el Kishin, aún me siento culpable de ello. Ahora debía volver al único "hogar" que he tenido, como regresar al pasado, aquel sueño tan lejano que me atosigaba en mis sueños.

Tuve que pedirle a Shinigami-sama que no permitiera a Maka venir conmigo, detesto ese lugar con toda mi alma y no quisiera que ella lo viera. Ella se daría cuenta de lo mucho que sufrí encerrada en esas paredes, vería el temor y la culpa en mis ojos al pasar por cada habitación. Y no quiero ponerla triste.

_¿Por qué elegiste a Kid entonces?_

Porque Black*star comenzaría a hacer preguntas incómodas y Stein-san comenzaría a revolver todo con tal de encontrar las anotaciones Medusa-sama y no nos terminaríamos más. Kid en cambio es callado y no creo que le interese mucho como para que se dé cuenta de mis nervios al entrar y tener que enfrentarme a mis recuerdos. Hará su trabajo sin darme problemas e ignorándome. Será rápido y eficaz.

Además…me siento segura a su lado. A pesar, o quizás, por ser un Shinigami me transfiere cierta confianza de que si algo se saliera de control el podría manejarlo. Por algo es tan obsesivo con el orden y esas cosas.

_¿Kid es así verdad? Sí._

Una sonrisa extraña apareció en mi rostro y por un segundo deseé saber qué piensa él de mí. Pocas veces hemos hablado pero aún me es muy agradable.

_Es un chico raro._

Kid POV

Salí de la oficina de mi padre para prepararme para la misión. Entonces vi a Crona sola en frente de unas de las ventanas del pasillo. Estaba sonriendo, evidentemente jamás la entendería.

_Es una chica rara._

—

Muy bien, fin del tercer capítulo :D No creí que llegaría a tanto xD

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Gracias por los reviews, ¡son re buena onda todos!


	4. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Habían tardado tanto en prepararse para la misión, que ya era de noche para cuando llegaron a ahora tranquila Florencia. La pelirosa no había hablado en todo el viaje, y ni hablar del shinigami. Los únicos que habían hecho algo eran sus armas, ya sea comiendo o hablando.

Entonces llegaron, era una gran casa, lucía abandonada y no se podía ver nada del interior desde fuera. Crona se acercó a la puerta cuando detrás de ellos escuchan la voz de una anciana.

— Bambina, sei tornato. (Niña, has regresado)

— Sì, signora Rita, è la mia ultima notte qui. (Sí, señora Rita, es mi última noche aquí)

— Prenditi cura di te ragazza, che Maria di venire con te. (Cuida de ti niña, que María esté contigo)

— Grazie, state attenti. (Gracias, cuídese)

La señora se retiró tranquila a la casa de al lado. Kid la miró con atención por primera vez en todo el tiempo que han estado cerca. Primero que su voz hablando italiano era algo que lo había desconcertado pero encantado a la vez. Y segundo le intrigaba aquella mujer de tan compasiva mirada. Bastó con que quisiera decir algo que la chica le respondió sin mirarlo.

— Ella me ha visto por aquí desde que era una niña, siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

Dicho esto suspiró por lo bajo y lo miró con algo de angustia pero con una leve sonrisa. Intentaba ocultar su miedo. Kid le dio una sonrisa segura para calmarla, a veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que le faltaba para llegar a conocer a esa chica. De verdad que aquello nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Después Ragnarok le golpeó la cabeza y dijo:

— Crona idiota, vamos que no quiero estar aquí.

— Ci-cierto.

La pelirosa colocó su mano sobre la puerta y susurró:

— Io sono la rosa tra i serpenti. (Yo soy la rosa entre las serpientes)

Se vio un leve brillo rosa en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de par en par. La casa de Medusa-sama, el lugar donde Crona comenzó a entrenarse para ser un kishin. La curiosidad llenó por completo el alma del shinigami y sus armas. La joven sólo se escondió detrás del objetivo de la misión, entró y la vieron bajar como si de un subsuelo se tratara. Y así era, la puerta era sólo una fachada falsa, había como cincuenta centímetros de distancia desde ella hacía abajo para llegar al piso. Crona bajó y les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado. Vieron que era casi todo de madera, las paredes, el piso, había cuadros extraños, muebles con muebles. A simple vista sería una casa normal con una inusual entrada. Había algunas telarañas, más de una capa de polvo sobre los muebles pero nada lucía como si de una bruja se tratase.

— Luce normal. —comentó Liz olvidando la discresión.

— Bien comencemos a buscar. Ante cualquier vibración extraña den aviso.

Todos se dispersaron por la enorme morada, Liz encontró algo parecido a un cuarto con algunas cosas como de laboratorio y unas notas raras a un lado. Supuso que era el cuarto de la bruja así que se quedó un buen rato inspeccionando todo. En cuanto a Patty se enfocó en buscar en la cocina, además de ver si no encontraba algo de comida y uno que otro cuarto vacío que encontraba por ahí.

Kid POV

Me quedé cerca de ella, su mirada era distante y era fácil suponer el porqué. Aquel lugar lucía oscuro pero no por el abandona, cualquiera se daría cuenta. Inclusive parecía haberse quedado muda, pero muda en su alma. Se sentía rara, como nerviosa pero con una fuerte decisión de revisar todo. Recorrí los pasillos, algunos cuartos, uno en particular tenía varias manchas rojas y negras por el piso e incluso las paredes. Mi imaginación no daba buenas ideas ante eso.

Ella estaba en la habitación de enfrente, parecía una sombra entre las cosas, entre su esbeltez y el vestido casi no se la podía ver con facilidad. Me quedé atento a ss movimientos, verla tan inexpresiva me daba mala espina.

Crona POV

Pasa de habitación a habitación sin poder sino recordar cada uno de los momentos que pasaba en ellas. El comedor, siempre me causó una confusa sensación de alegría y tristeza, ya que cada vez que estaba en él era para comer, y cuando eso sucedía era que había obedecido bien a Medusa-sama. Las habitaciones manchadas, como les solía llamar, mis primeras víctimas había perecido allí. Y un tanto de mi sangre también había corrido allí, en castigo a mi cobardía e indecisión. Intenta bloquear mi mente, pero era tan familiar y escalofriante ese lugar que simplemente me quedé en un blanco incierto.

De pronto mientras caminaba por un pasillo escucho un leve gruñido. Voltee la vista, una puerta estaba abierta justo a mi lado, entonces un par de orbes rojos me vieron desde el interior. Escuché el gruñido una vez más y detrás de él vi una leve llama iluminar la oscuridad. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Chibi-chan? ¿Eres tú? —mi voz se quebró y al oírlo gruñirme por tercera vez no pude contenerme y entré al cuarto sin pensarlo.

Entonces el sentí un lamento por parte del pequeño dragón y noté las serpientes doradas en las paredes. Abrí mis ojos con desesperación y giré para salir de allí. Pero la puerta se cerró sola y entonces la oscuridad me envolvió por completo. Sentí a Ragnarok salir de mí, lo sentí reírse. Un escalofrío me sacudió todo el cuerpo, sentí miedo de ser herida como antes, los siseos volvían a escucharse.

— ¡Crona zorra! —gritó Ragnarok a mi oído cuando comencé a sentir como rasgaba mi piel desde el interior.

Me sostuve lo más que pude mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta, pero caía al suelo antes de eso. Entonces grité por ayuda, a lo que Ragnarok me lastimaba aún más. No quería estar allí, no quería estar en esa casa, no quería estar con Medusa-sama. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la imagen de mi madre mirándome y acercándose a mí. El pánico me dominó por completo y sólo pude gritar porque me sacaran de allí.

Kid POV

Me di vuelta sólo dos segundo, cuando la perdí de vista, lo único que alcancé a percibir fue el ruido de una puerta cerrarse. Después de eso sólo la escuché a Crona.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Corrí hacía ella, era una puerta mucho más gruesa que las demás, comencé a empujarla. Los gritos de Crona se hacían cada vez más fuerte y yo más me desesperaba.

— ¿¡Crona qué sucede!? ¡Crona responde!

Era increíble que aún con mi fuerza no pudiera hacerle ni un rasguño a la puerta, fue entonces que noté que había sido cerrada con magia. Salí de allí y fui a buscar a Liz y Patty. Aunque ellas ya estaban cerca pues también escuchaban a Crona. Se transformaron y las tomé con fuerza mientras disparaba a la pared.

— ¡Kid! ¡Sácame de aquí!...por favor…—fue lo último que escuché.

Por un momento sentí temblar mis manos al oír lo quebrada que estaba. Me apresuré y en cuanto sentí que cedió le di una patada y la tiré abajo. Entonces la encontré, y al verla fue como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

— Crona.

Liz y Patty volvieron y con miedo las sentí inmóviles detrás de mí. Me quise acercar cuando de pronto Liz me detiene del brazo.

— Kid-kun, siente su alma.

No me había dado cuenta, pero su alma estaba como esa vez en el barco fantasma. Oscura y protegiéndola con esas extrañas alas. Sin embargo ella estaba arrodillada y su rostro estaba caído hacia el piso. Hice que Liz me soltara y me avancé sin miedo. Entonces atravesé la longitud de onda de Crona. Muchos sentimientos abrumadores pasaron a mi alma, dolor, tristeza, miedo, enojo, no sabía cómo afrontar todo eso. Eso debía estar sintiendo ella, todo eso.

— Tranquila, todo está bien, no estás encerrada.

Repetí un par de veces más mis palabras, en un tono calmo en comparación al remolino de emociones en mi interior. Le tomé del hombro como en aquella ocasión.

— Nadie va a salir corriendo cuando te les acerques, así que no te preocupes, únete a nuestro círculo a tu propio ritmo, no hay prisa. ¿Recuerdas que te dije eso en la fiesta Crona? Aún es así.

— Lo sé. —entonces su alma comenzó a dejar de ser agresiva.

— Bien. Sólo quería saber si aún lo sabías.

Poco a poco fui tratando de coordinar mis vibraciones con las de ella para calmarla. Liz y Patty nos observaban de lejos, sin decir nada, ambas también se habían calmado, siempre puedo confiar en ella aún cuando ni siquiera yo sé lo que lo que estoy haciendo.

Me acerqué aún más a Crona tratando de verle el rostro. Cuando sentí algo viscoso a mis pies, vi que era sangre negra. Ragnarok salió de ella, dispuesto a atacarme cuando lo vi desvanecerse en un aura de color rosado intenso. Entonces ella alzó el rostro y me mostró sus ojos. Me alejé un poco de la impresión, no creo que las chicas la hayan visto pero uno de los ojos de Crona parecía tener espinas en él.

La sentí balbucear algo y luego me abrazó de una forma totalmente inesperada. La sostuve en mis brazos, mientras sentía lo fría que estaba. Mi pecho se sentía cálido a pesar de su gélido cuerpo apegado al mío. La sentí suspirar adolorida, aquel cuarto estaba llenó de sangre negra, mi cara de terror fue tan grande que casi me caigo sobre mí mismo.

¿Qué había sucedido allí dentro?

— Kid-kun, creo que debemos salir de aquí, este lugar me da miedo. —dijo Liz mientras se abrazaba nerviosa como cuando algo le asustaba.

— ¿Onee-chan se asustó mucho por Crona? Creo que mejor nos vamos, jajajaja. —río Patty pero de forma rara, aún para ella la situación debía ser perturbante.

Me levanté con Crona en brazos y salimos del cuarto. La casa entera parecía haberse oscurecido de repente, el ambiente era peligroso. Me apresuré a sacarlas a todas de allí y una vez fuera hice lo que me pareció más sensato.

Recosté a Crona en un banco del otro lado de la calle y sin más tomé a Liz y Patty y disparé el Death Cannon contra la casa para destruirla por completo. Ya no me importaba encontrar el maldito objeto, a fin de cuentas si destruía todo lo de la casa, de estar allí, sería destruido también.

Mis armas me miraron serias después de ello, no debía explicarles nada, pero sí era algo demasiado impulsivo para mí. Simplemente me sobrepasaron las emociones, sabía que sería una mala idea ir a una misión con Crona, pero quise seguir porque era una orden. Al final, hice lo que quise y esa sensación de "desobediencia" se sentía extraña en mí.

Volví con Crona y la alcé con cuidado. Lucía realmente mal, pero sabía que no corría peligro.

— Vamos, Liz, Patty.

— Hai Kid-kun. —respondieron al unísono.

General POV

Al día siguiente en el Shibusen, la novedad del día se difundía por todos los pasillos. El refinado hijo de Shinigami-sama había sido visto a la mañana, todo desarreglado, con "la traidora" (como llamaban la mayoría a Crona) en sus brazos. Kid llegó y su primera parada fue la enfermería, dejó a su amiga al cuidado de Stein, quién le regaló una tenebrosa mirada de desprecio. Al pequeño shinigami ni le importó. Después llegó a la oficina de su padre, y bajo las miradas de todos sus compañeros explicó lo sucedido. Sus compañeras lo apoyaron, aunque sí admitieron que estaban algo sorprendidas de su decisión de quemar todo.

Todos miraron a Kid con detenimiento, estaba desarreglado, lleno de tierra y sangre de Crona; además de lucir un cansancio notorio.

— ¿Sucedió algo más Kid-kun? —preguntó Maka algo extrañada de su actitud.

— No, ya he dicho todo.

— Bien entonces creo que otra expedición sería inútil, pero por las dudas mandaré a Stein-san a revisar, además ni el grupo de Black*star ni el de Maka encontraron nada en los otros lugares. Roguemos porque de verdad hayas destruido el objeto Kid-kun. —exclamó shinigami-sama relajado como siempre, bastante confiado de su hijo.

En eso Kid se retira sin decir nada, sus compañeras hacen un gesto como de disculpa por la actitud de su técnico y van detrás de él. Una vez en los pasillos, Liz lo toma de un sacudón y le dice enojada:

— ¡Ya Kid-kun no puedes irte así! ¡Debes saludar! Me sorprende de ti siempre tan educado que te hayas…

Lo mira con atención, mientras el enojo se esfumaba de su rostro. Patty se le acerca y ambas llegan a sostener a Kid antes que este cayera al suelo. Al parecer sólo salió para evitar mostrar su verdadero estado. Las vibraciones de Crona habían hecho estragos en su interior, aún se sentía confundido, pero había resistido para explicarle a su padre lo ocurrido y no preocupar a sus amigos.

El shinigami cayó entre sus compañeras y éstas se quedaron con culpa por no haberse dado cuenta, pero al parecer la espadachina había sobrepasado el límite del propio Death the kid. La resonancia del alma de ambos se había mantenido hasta el momento en que se separaron en la enfermería. Fue algo inconsciente, pues al sentir tan débil el alma de la bruja, el shinigami se coordinó con ella para que no fuera oprimida por Ragnarok como había sucedido antes.

En cuando las hermanas llevaron a su técnico a la enfermería, Nygus apenas pudo saber qué hacer. Stein la miró desinteresado y dijo:

— Mételo en una camilla cerca de Crona, ambos estarán bien pero se han mezclado sus resonancias, así que llevará tiempo hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad. Tan sólo déjalos. Yo los revisaré más tarde.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora Dr Stein? —le preguntó la mujer.

— Porque no hay mucho que pueda hacer, y además quiero fumar y ya me han regañado por hacerlo aquí dentro.

-Al día siguiente-

Stein y Shinigami-sama habían acordado ideas, era evidente que de alguna forma Kid y Crona lograron una resonancia accidental, y al ser tan distintos aún en naturaleza fue más daño que equilibrio lo que lograron. Pero el que de alguna forma lo hayan logrado había sorprendido al excéntrico doctor.

— Me pregunto si podría haber algún cambio en ellos después de eso, según Liz y Patty después que quemaron la casa no sintieron nada extraño en Kid. Pero igual una bruja y un shinigami son incompatibles, sólo espero que se recuperen.

— Sí, yo también lo espero. Stein-san, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

— Bien, a decir verdad, creo que Kid destruyó el objeto porque no he pensado en eso desde ahora que lo pregunta. Igual iré a revisar, todo lo que se hace apresuradamente puede salir mal. Quemar todo, vaya idea que tuvo.

— Estaba aturdido, es entendible.

— Claro, pero fue algo destructivo, ¿no lo cree?

— ¿Lo dices por Crona-chan? Confió en su autocontrol.

— Lo mismo dijiste de mí. —le contestó desanimado el doctor.

— Sí, y tuve razón. —le aclaró el shinigami mientras quedaba pensativo— Sólo necesitaste algo de ayuda, y con Crona tengo fe que sea así.

— Siempre optimista Shinigami-sama. —inhaló su cigarrillo sonriendo por lo bajo.

Crona POV

Había estado reviviendo muchas cosas desde que había entrado a la casa, pero después de entrar al cuarto oscuro todo se había nublado en mi vista. Sentía al extraño en mi cuerpo, como si algo guardado quisiera salir desde dentro. Entonces sentí las palabras de Medusa en mi cabeza.

— Serás igual que yo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres un bruja y sólo podemos destruir las cosas a nuestro alrededor, no existe amor en nosotras.

— ¡No es cierto! Tu misma dijiste a todos que yo sólo soy una chica normal.

— Y sólo tú lo creíste. Niña tonta, eres mi hija al final. Y hoy te dejaré lo único que siempre cuidé de ti…tu magia.

Sentí un gran poder emerger de mi interior, de mi alma, mi ojo izquierdo ardía demasiado fuerte. Sentía a Ragnarok resistiéndose a mis vibraciones, en su desesperación comenzó a querer salir de mí. El dolor era muy similar a la primera vez que entró en mi cuerpo. Entonces mi madre me miró una vez y luego desapareció.

Comencé a sentirme perdida, la energía estaba abrumando mi alma y sentía como si Ragnarok intentara devorarme. Me defendía de él mientras intentaba mantener el control. En ese instante, escuché la voz de Kid, lo sentí cerca. Por un momento hubiera jurado que había entrado en mi interior. De pronto sentí sus vibraciones en mí, eran calmas y lograron calmarme. Pero a la vez, chocaban con las mías como si un tambor se tratase. Al mezclarse, lo sentí vibrar en mí y él también me sintió a mí. Lo escuché decirme lo mismo que en la fiesta, me dijo que no estaba sola. Yo lo sabía.

Entonces lo escuché acercarse, Ragnarok lo iba a atacar, pues él también se había confundido. Logré detenerlo y luego alcé la vista a Kid. Noté una expresión de temor en él.

— No me temas. —dije muy bajo.

Me sentí desvanecer, así que hice lo único que pude y me aferré a él.

Después de eso, comenzaron las pesadillas de siempre.

Kid POV

Sentí el sol sobre mis ojos y me desperté perezosamente. Sentía como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima. Estaba en la enfermería, giré mi vista hacia el mueble donde guardaban los suministros y vi el desastre. Me levanté a acomodar todo, no entendía como había podido conciliar el sueño en un lugar así. Pasé la mañana acomodando todo cuando al acercarme a la otra cama me di cuenta que Crona seguía allí. Recordé lo sucedido.

Olvidé mis manías por unos minutos y me senté a su lado. No cuánto tiempo pasé observándola, hasta que noté un mechón de más sobre su rostro. Ella no era muy asimétrica pero ese detalle casi me saca el tic. Levanté mi mano y con suavidad se lo quité de encima, dejé mi mano sobre su piel un poco más. Acaricié su mejilla y me quedé así con ella. A lo que alguien entra a la enfermería de forma abrupta.

— ¡Kid! ¡Crona! ¡El gran Ore-sama ha venido a verlos! — dijo el molesto de Black*star.

Me apresuré a levantarme de la cama y lo miré mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

— ¡Esto es una enfermería idiota! ¡No debes entrar de esa forma! —le dije mientras gritaba.

— ¿! Quién te crees que eres Rayitas para hablarme así!? ¡Ya verás vamos a pelear y te mostraré quién soy!

En eso Tsubaki nos separa y con su típica sonrisa se excusa.

— Ya chicos no peleen, Black*star sólo quería ver como estabas Kid-kun. Hace un día que estás aquí, al igual que Crona.

Mientras el peliazul seguía presumiendo de sus dudosas virtudes, Tsubaki me contó ocurrido. En eso entran Maka y Soul, y cuan si hubiera adivinado, la técnica se me tiró encima echándome la culpa del estado de su amiga.

— Yo también estuve mal por eso, no es que quisiera hacerlo. —le dije tranquilo mientras Soul intentaba quitármela de encima.

— ¡Igual debiste cuidarla y no lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que era mala idea que fuera a ese lugar! Si tan sólo la hubiera convencido de llevarme.

— Ya Maka, de nada sirve que sigas pensando eso.

Volví a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y entonces noté que la rubia estaba preocupada. Todos lo estaban. Al parecer por los gritos, Liz y Patty me escucharon despierto y al entrar a la habitación se me tiraron encima mientras me abrazaban con fuerza.

— ¡Oh Kid-kun estábamos tan preocupadas por ti! —dijo dramática Liz

— ¡Ya despertaste! ¿Tuviste lindos sueños? —preguntó Patty

— Ya estoy bien, tranquilas…esto…me falta el aire.

— Perdón —me dijeron al unísono mientras me soltaban.

Estuvimos allí un rato hasta que fue hora de ir a clases. El día fue normal, aunque me encontré con algunos tics desconocidos. En la clase de Stein me encontré curvado sobre el libro, me di cuenta por un palmada de Soul. Después en educación física, al formar fila me tomé del brazo derecho y me caí al correr porque no me di cuenta. Después tuve un hambre voraz a la tarde y a la noche, terminé comiendo hasta un bollo asimétrico de pan.

Supuse que era por la sincronización con Crona, ya que ella solía hacer esas cosas, pero seguro era temporal. Aunque por otro lado me pregunté porqué no me pasó con Maka o Black*star.

Terminaron las clases y pasamos a ver a Crona una vez más. Era impresionante que durmiera tanto, Maka y Soul se quedaron un poco más. Los demás se fueron y yo, bueno, me fui con mis compañeras.

General POV

La rubia se había quedado junto a su amiga toda la tarde con su amiga, cuando al caer la noche su compañero la convenció para ir a su departamento. En cuanto la luz de la luna rosó la piel de la pelirosa está abrió los ojos de forma violenta. Se levantó bastante confundida y tardó bastante tiempo en deducir dónde estaba.

Se levantó llevándose una sábana con ella, jamás había sentido tanto frío. Estaba a punto de salir de la enfermería cuando al fijar su vista en un mueble sintió un impulso de acomodarlo. Lo hizo de forma rápida y salió aliviada.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su rincón. Sintió que Ragnarok salía de ella, se recostaba sobre su cabeza como siempre pero estaba mudo. Entonces el oscuro ente comenzó a rodear el cuello de la chica con sus brazos, como si de un abrazo se tratase. Cuando la pelirosa sintió que le faltaba el aire y comenzó a pelear con su compañero para que la soltara. Sintió como al forzarlo consiguió liberarse y la espada regresaba a su interior. Crona quedó tan asustada desde esa extraña actitud que no pudo volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente la delgada chica se preparó para las clases, sus manos temblaban y no podía disimularlo. Así que se quedó un rato en su cuarto para calmarse.

— Debo calmarme, o se darán cuenta. No quiero preocuparlos.

Entonces tomó un respiro y fue a la clase de Stein, pero para su sorpresa el profesor ese día era Spirit-san. Se sentó junto con Maka, cuando al girar su mirada al frente vio a Kid y recordó lo ocurrido en la casa de Medusa. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando sintió una mano sobre su rostro y se sobresaltó asustada.

— Tranquila Crona, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la rubia mientras le sonreía algo preocupada.

— S-sí, so-sólo estoy algo cansada.

— ¿Aún después de dormir casi dos días sigues cansada? —dijo Soul mientras la miraba de reojo.

— S-sí, pero ya es-estoy bien. En se-serio.

En ese el joven shinigami se le acerca sin aviso y se queda frente de ella, para cuando la bruja se dio cuenta ya estaba bajo su asiento tratando de ocultarse.

— Veo que aún estás algo sensible, igual me alegra que estés bien Crona.

— Lo mismo digo Shinigami-kun. —musitó sin tartamudear la pelirosa mientras se asomaba.

— ¡Kid! ¡Crona! ¡Dejen de jugar que la clase es importante! —les regañó Spirit tratando de hacerse el disciplinado con sus alumnos.

Las almas de Kid y Crona no sólo había chocado, sino también se estaban atrayendo de una forma peligrosa. Ragnarok permanecía en un silencio abrumador para su técnica y las hermanas Thompson comenzaban a notar ciertos cambios en su querido Kid-kun.

—

Okey, fin del tan complicado capítulo cuatro. Me costó darle un cierre.

En cuanto a la parte en italiano, use el traductor de google, porque me dio flojera buscar otro, pero está lo más confiable posible así que no digan nada jajajaja xD Nah digan si se puede mejorar o si está mal, está todo bien :D

Gracias a los reviews, me dan el power para seguir con el fic aunque esté seco de ideas! :P

Saludos! n.n


	5. Cerca y lejos

Cerca y lejos

Florencia-Italia

Stein estaba investigando las ruinas de la casa secreta de Medusa, al parecer Kid había sido tan preciso que todos los escombros y cenizas habían quedado a un nivel parejo. No era nada de sorprender, aún disparando su manía lo acompañaba.

En medio de las pocas maderas que quedaron quemadas pero aún reconocibles halló el objeto, un bastón con forma de cobra, era extraño. Tenía el hechizo escrito y al parecer ya no quedaba nada del alma de la bruja en él. Misión cumplida, pensó el hombre en sus adentros. Aunque no resistió el ver si no encontraba algo más, alguna nota, entrada secreta, experimentos. No podía ignorar que ella había sido alguien similar a él.

Así que buscó por todo el lugar, inclusive usó su percepción de alma, pero no encontró pudo encontrar nada con la esencia de Medusa. Entonces cuando estaba punto de irse sintió una voz detrás de él.

— Signore, mi chiedevo se...

— Disculpe. — interrumpió de forma brusca— No sé italiano.

— Bien, no es problema eso. —le respondió ya con una expresión más seria— ¿Es usted del Shibusen verdad?

— Sí, soy uno de sus profesores.

— Veo que ha venido a ver el trabajo de sus alumnos el otro día. Tengo algo para usted.

La anciana se retiró un momento a su casa a no menos de cinco metros de allí. El extraño doctor se quedó esperándola por dos razones. Una, había algo extraño en su alma que lo había puesto a la defensiva desde el principio, y dos, la misión de Kid y Crona era confidencial así que le sorprendía que alguien los haya visto o hablado con ellos al respecto. Mientras pensaba y giraba su tornillo, la anciana regresó con una bolsa en las manos. Al ver aquello, era indudable de quien había pertenecido.

— Cuando los bomberos pudieron apagar el fuego, lo único que quedó intacto fue esta bolsa. Al parecer posee algo dentro, pero nadie se animó a abrirla.

— ¿Y entonces por qué la conservó usted?

— Porque conozco a la persona que vivó en esta casa. Esa bruja nunca hizo más que esparcir pena y temor a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo es que supo que era una bruja?

— Eso a usted no le incumbe, sólo le pediré que se lleve esto lejos de aquí.

— Bien, como guste.

No refutó nada, había algo extraño pero de nada serviría hablar, además Stein no era del tipo que actuaba sin tener en claro cuál era la situación. Tomó la bolsa, era tan pesada que parecía estar llena de plomo. Apenas estaba atada con un cordón dorado y el dibujo de una serpiente dorada en uno de sus lados. Definitivamente era difícil creer que nadie lo hubiese abierto o hubiese tenido la curiosidad de hacerlo. Aunque si la mujer había visto su contenido, era claro que no se lo diría. Agradeció por el aporte y dio media vuelta sin despedirse.

— Stein-san, dele un saludo a Crona de mi parte. —le dijo la anciana una vez que lo tuvo a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Cómo es que…

Cuando el técnico volteó, no había nada, ni anciana, ni alma alguna a su lado. Quedó congelado por unos minutos, cuando decidió que debería regresar a Shibusen y ver de qué se trataba el extraño paquete.

En el Shibusen, Death the kid estaba caminando tranquilo mientras pensaba. Liz y Patty que iban detrás de él estaban hablando sobre qué iban a usar para el baile de fin de año. Mientras el shinigami iba perdido. Desde la misión con Crona, comenzó a pensar en ella de forma distinta. Inclusive había hablado con Maka sobre el tema, tenía curiosidad por lo que sabía sobre su vida antes de estar con ellos. Kid no era un chico retrospectivo, pero esos días se había plantado el dilema que no podía juzgar a Crona si apenas conocía algo sobre ella.

Entonces se cruza con Tsubaki, quien como siempre iba junto a su técnico.

— Buenos días Kid-kun, Stein nos ha pedido el informarte que en tu misión anterior había destruido el objeto maldito, así que te lo agradece. —dijo dulce como siempre— ¿Te podría pedir que le digas a Crona porque…

— ¡Por qué nosotros nos dirigimos a una misión a petición! ¡Y el gran Black*star no puede permitirse llegar tarde! Jajajajaja —rió cínico el joven de pelo azul.

— Mmm…—gruñó por lo bajo ante la actitud de su amigo y regresando la vista al arma le respondió— Claro, no hay problema.

Las hermanas dieron un grito de la nada y mientras Liz sostenía su teléfono tomó a su hermana del brazo y entusiasta exclamó:

— Ve tu solo a avisarle a Crona, Kid-kun, yo y Patty tenemos que atender un asunto de vida o muerte.

Al término de la frase ambas salieron corriendo como locas por toda la escuela. El técnico se quedó un segundo reflexionando frente a la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa.

Crona POV

Hacía tres noches que no dormía, estaba agotada y sin poder mantener mi mente centrada. Tampoco había comido mucho, ya que cada vez que probaba bocado el sueño se hacía más grande. Temía cerrar los ojos y ver a Medusa, o volver a despertar por Ragnarok intentando ahorcarme. Desde aquel incidente no había vuelto a aparecer, ni siquiera había conseguido llamarlo con comida.

— Si te sientes mal, podemos escribir un poema. —musitó mientras suspiraba cansada de intentar sacarlo— Ragnarok, no se lidiar con tu silencio, además…me da miedo.

Me levanté del suelo, dejando al señor rincón. Me acerqué a mi escritorio, pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro intentando mantenerme despierta y me senté para terminar una tarea que nos había dejado Marie-sensei. Tardé bastante, no podía pensar con claridad.

Y como si de una campana se tratase, sentí que alguien tocaba mi puerta, me levanté algo aliviada de dejar esas hojas y abrí.

Kid POV

Toqué la puerta cuatro asimétricas veces, y esperé tranquilo. Cuando de pronto, sin preguntar ni nada, vi que la espadachina me abría con total confianza. Al contemplar su rostro, me llevé una sorpresa. Estaba devastada, lucía cansada, más pálida de lo normal y unas ojeras tan oscuras como su vestido. No pude evitar una sonrisa torcida, mientras intentaba disimular.

— Buenos días Crona.

— Bu-buenos di-días, Shinigami-kun. —dijo tímida.

— Vine a avisarte que Stein encontró el objeto maldito, y todo debería volver a la normalidad en unos días.

— Q-qué bi-bien, gra-gracias por de-decirme.

Estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando logré parar la puerta con mi pie y de forma sutil hice un comentario.

— Al parecer no tienes mucho que hacer, así que tal si me quedo un rato contigo, ¿no te molesta verdad?

— Et-tto te-tengo tarea de Ma-marie-sensei. —se excusó nerviosa.

— Bien, puedo ayudarte y de paso la hago también, a menos que te moleste entonces…

— No es eso. —respondió rápido mientras se hacía a un lado— So-sólo un rato es-está bien.

Me quedé con ella, hicimos la tarea de Marie, ahora tan sólo simulé interés en ello. La notaba muy distraída y era claro que la falta de sueño le estaba afectando. Hablamos de una que otra cosa, hasta que me animé a preguntar.

— ¿Has dormido bien? Se te ve cansada, ¿aún tienes miedo?

Al parecer la tomé desprevenida, evitó mirarme y no me respondió. Asumí que eso era un sí, por alguna razón la sentí triste por ello. Así que decidí sacarla un poco de esa oscura habitación para alegrarla un poco. ¿Por qué quería alegrarla? No lo sé y decidí no pensarlo.

— Ven Crona, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, dar un paseo por Death city será entretenido ¿No crees?

— Y-yo no l-lo sé

— Vamos, será divertido. —abrí la puerta del cuarto y le ofrecí mi mano.

Crona se me quedó contemplando un rato, sus ojos tomaron ese sereno color azul, la vi sonreír y me correspondió el gesto algo dudosa. Y como hacía tiempo no lo hacía salí corriendo por lo pasillos junto a ella, quería salir y conocerla más. Quería mostrarle el mundo.

Stein se encontraba en su laboratorio, el centro de su atención era el misterioso paquete. No había dicho nada a nadie acerca de ello. Con cuidado inspeccionó la bolsa, no parecía tener material inflamable, magia o serpiente. Abrió la cuerda y notó algo extraño, solo había un bloque negro y tan duro como cemento. Ajustó su tornillo un cuarto de vuelta y lo descifró: sangre negra.

— Bien hecho, bruja. Es una cápsula, si la fuerzo romperá lo que contiene, y no hay otra forma más que pidiéndole ayuda a la única persona capaz de manipular la sangre negra. Ahora, si es así, esto debe tener algo que no le gustará a Crona.

— ¿Qué sucede con Crona?

Marie entró de improvisto al laboratorio. Stein del susto escondió el bloque en un cajón y fingió no hacer nada.

— Nada, sólo que creo que podríamos invitar a Crona a pasar el día como la otra vez, ¿no crees?

No era del todo mentira, además que la necesitaría si quería sacar lo que tenía tan celosamente guardado Medusa. También podría ser buena para la pequeña, a él también le molestaba estar encerrado en el Shibusen de niño.

— ¡Sería una excelente idea! Le preguntaré cuál es su platillo favorito para hacércelo, podemos hablar y tomar té.

— Dices eso como si fuera tu hija Marie. —bromeó Stein, pero al ver el rostro de la mujer quedó sorprendido.

— Sí, lo sé. —le sonrió tranquila y se retiró.

Kid y Crona había pasado el día juntos, más que todo dando vueltas sin sentido por la ciudad. Pese a que el shinigami conocía cada calle de memoria, no le molestaba pasar el rato con la pelirosa. En su intento por conocerla más, a pesar que apenas cruzaban palabras se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Su frasecita, la decía sin sentido, ya que al final parecía intentar lidiar con las cosas. Tenía una mirada muy infantil hacía todo, se asombraba con facilidad. Era encantadora esa parte de ella.

La espadachina tampoco se había quedado atrás, al sentir el sol en su rostro pudo quedarse despierta bastante antes de sentirse cansada.

El joven tenía varios tics, como ella con su frase, cuando algo no estaba como esperaba golpeaba el piso con su pie reiteradas veces, aunque le sorprendía que después no equilibrara con el otro. Solía ser muy cuidadoso con todo, aún cuando hablaba le parecía que lo hacía de forma simétrica, además de su negación con el número siete. En un momento, Crona se miró en la vidriera de un negoción, junto a Kid ella era un desastre.

Bajó la cabeza y entonces sintió que el sueño volvía a amenazarla. Se apoyó sobre una pared y abrió los ojos con dificultad. En eso, Kid vio a Liz y Patty de a una cuadra de ellos, llevaban varias bolsas en los brazos así que no era difícil suponer que su emergencia era por alguna oferta o algo así del centro comercial. Se volteó para avisar a su acompañante y fue cuando la vio casi dormida sobre una pared.

— ¡¿Crona estás bien?! —se le acercó e intentó sostenerla pero ésta lo impidió.

— S-sí, no e-es nada. M-me cansó ta-tanto caminar. —dijo mientras se levanta con apuro— Sa-saber se-será mejor que re-regrese al Shibusen.

— Yo podría acompañarte si no te sientes bien.

— ¡Hey Kid-kun! —lo llamó Liz desde lejos mientras iba hacía él.

Crona se puso nerviosa al pensar que la verían con Kid, aprovechó que el shinigami se distrajo con el llamado y corrió rápido en dirección al colegio, se escondió en un callejón. Kid se volvió a ella pero vio que se habá ido, suspiró por lo bajo, quizás había sido una mala idea sacarla. Quizás había sido demasiado para ella.

— Nee Kid-kun ¿qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Patty al llegar a su lado.

— Nada, paseaba un poco. Veo que han unas compras. —dijo a modo de reclamo.

— Tranquilo, sólo compramos para el baile, nada más. —le mintió descaradamente Liz mientras seguía— Tu también deberías ir preparándote, es en dos semanas y no quisiera que se demorara por tus pequeños detalles.

— Sí, tienes razón. —volteó hacía atrás esperando ver a Crona pero nada— Ahora que lo pienso, debo pedirles un favor.

—

Crona POV

Iba camino de regreso al Shibusen, me dolía la cabeza, casi no sentía las piernas y algo extraño pasaba en mi estómago. Cada vez que pensaba en Kid, en su trato conmigo, sentía algo raro en mí. Por un momento creí que Ragnarok saldría de mi, pero no, mi pecho se sentía cálido y no angustiado como cuando eso sucedía.

Levanté mi rostro un momento, había llegado a la cancha de basket donde jugábamos con los chicos. Vi el banco que se encontraba a menos de tres metros de mi y jamás nada me pareció tan cómodo. Me senté en él y miré al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, pero no me importaba. Apoyé bien mi espalda, al menos si Raganarok salía me daría cuenta. Cerré mis ojos y me dormí casi al instante.

—

Unos ojos dorados, tan fríos como siempre la miraban en la oscuridad. Estiraban sus brazos a ella y luego reía mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Creería que te abrazaría? Por favor, jamás me acercaría a un ser tan patético como tú, aunque admito que has resistido más de lo que esperaba. No creí que Ragnarok tardaría más de un día en devorar tu alma, pero me equivoqué.

— Déjame en paz, esto es sólo un sueño, cuando despierte ya no tendré que ver tu cara maldita bruja.

— Vaya, al parecer si tienes carácter después de todo. Mi pequeña hija, eres una ilusa, pronto encontrarás tu pasión y cuando lo hagas dejarás todo por ella. Igual que tu madre.

Se le acercó con mil serpientes a su alrededor, Crona estaba parada al medio, y de pronto miles de ramas con espinas atravesaron las serpientes. Incluso una de ellas rozó a Medusa haciéndola sangrar.

— Veo que estás creciendo, pero no eres la única que ha progresado Crona. Muy pronto estarás realmente sola. Yo te protegía de él, pero ahora estás a la deriva de su apetito.

La bruja desapareció pero de las sombras mieles de ojos con cruces aparecieron, los siseos eran reemplazados por un gupi. La oscuridad comenzaba a llegar a la joven, quién intentaba sacar su espada pero no lo conseguía. Cuando sintió que la locura la desbordaría consiguió sacar a Ragnarok, pero sí él era quién la atacaba…¿cómo?

—

La espachina abrió los ojos, notó que tenía sangre en su traje, pero roja. Levantó la vista y vio un hombre mirándola estupefacto. Ella era la causante de su sufrimiento, la espada estaba en su mano como en su sueño pero además, había atravezado el cuerpo del hombre con tal brutalidad que este pendía de la misma. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron. Un alma se hizo presente y el payaso apareció de la chica para devorarla.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué m-me has he-hecho hacer Rag-raganarok? — las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro e ignorar al alma que había enfrente de ella. — Un al-alma humana, es-esto no está bi-bien.

— Cállate zorra, tengo hambre y nada me detendrá. — entonces de un bocado limpio comió su merecida cena. — Delicioso, como extrañaba este dulce sabor.

Crona se quedó pasmada, se sentía mal, no podía creer lo que había hecho. No, no había querido hacerlo. El ser la miro con maldad y le dijo mientras aumentaba una talla.

— Tranquila, pronto no seré una carga para ti nunca más. —le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y volvió a meterse en el cuerpo de su técnica.

La joven muda y atónita, sólo se digno a irse, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía lidiar con algo así. Tomó su brazo izquierdo, encorvándose para mirar el piso y comenzó a caminar.

— Esto no está bien. No debo volver a quedarme dormida, no debo.

Al llegar a su cuarto del shibusen, tomó el acolchado de su cama y cubrió por completo la única ventana que tenía. Todo quedó oscuro. Cerró la puerta con llave y tiró la misma hacía un lado. Se sentó en el piso y esperó. Tal cual esperó, Ragnarok apareció y comenzó a abusar de ella como cuando era pequeña. Esa vez Crona se había puesto así apropósito, se lo merecía. Sintió la locura a su alrededor.

—

Al días siguiente.

Stein tocó reiteradas veces la puerta de Crona, nadie respondía, ni siquiera se escuchaba ruido desde dentro. Le pidió a Sid la copia de la llave, tal vez le había sucedido algo a la chica y no se animaba a salir.

La puerta hizo un crujido seco, la luz entró de manera sigilosa y al acarciar la figura de la chica esta se levantó. Abrió sus ojos mirando al doctor con unos celestes extraños. Levantó una de sus muñecas, estaba sangrando.

— ¿Sabes? Mi sangre es negra.

El hombre estuvo a punto de dar atacarla cuando de pronto vio la sangre a su alrededor contraerse de vuelta al cuerpo de ella. Comenzaba a tener una reacción de rechazo hacía su arma. La chica se tomó del estómago y mientras un hilo de sangre se le escapaba del labio, rogó:

— Ayuda…

Fin del capítulo! :D Espero les guste! n.n Gracias por los reviews, ahora se viene lo complicado. En el próximo capítulo el baile de fin de año y si se preguntan porque de fin de año, porque ya quiero volver a festejar año nuevo! XD

Saludos!


	6. Nubes

Sí se preguntan por el título, el próximo será "Tormenta" por eso el título. Lo demás que se sobreentienda xD

En fin, aquí empieza n.n

Nubes

Stein entró al cuarto, apenas sintió a Crona pedirle ayuda, vi su alma y estaba tan des sincronizada con la de Ragnarok que estaban a punto de un quiebre físico entre ambos. La sangre negra a su alrededor estaba se volvía líquida y sólida de forma alterna, como si no se pusiera de acuerdo con lo que debía hacer. El profesor al estar cerca de la chica juntó sus manos y por lo bajo pronunció:

— ¡Purga del alma!

Crona apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió como volvía a unirse a Ragnarok a la fuerza. La sangre a su alrededor regresó a su cuerpo y antes de quedar inconsciente, le dio una mirada de alivio a Stein.

—

Kid POV

Me dirigí al cuarto de Crona, apenas llegué al Shibusen fue lo primero que hice. Aunque en eso Sid-sensei me detiene y me comenta que la bruja no se encontraba en allí, al parecer se había sentido mal a la noche y Stein se la había llevado con él. Era algo sumamente extraño, en primer lugar porque ella jamás iría a casa del profesor por sentirse mal, sería más normal que se fuera a la enfermería con Nygus; y segundo algo no me cuadraba de todo eso, Sid no lucía tranquilo y eso era señal de que ocultaba algo.

Me dirijo al salón cuando veo a Maka, le comento lo sucedido y al hablar decidimos ir a verla al final de las clases. Pasé todo el día pensando en ella, tenía un mal presentimiento, hasta Patty se dio cuenta. Un día jamás me pareció más largo.

—

La espadachina despertó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su espalda le ardía de una forma descomunal. Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza, alzó la mirada y vio a Stein.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— B-bastante mal. —dijo nerviosa— ¿Q-qué ocurrió?

— Mmm ¿cómo explicarlo? — se alejó de ella y prendió un cigarro— Ragnarok intentó separarse de ti, sí, eso en palabras simples.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Crona ya se había alterado.

— Aún no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero es lo que parecía cuando te encontré.

La bruja recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo que Medusa le había dicho, "yo te protegía de él" ¿Podría ser que fuera… No, no podía ser cierto. El hombre la miró como adivinando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

La joven lo miró seria y con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie. Había cierto vacío en su interior, similar a cuando Ragnarok se dormía, quizás él aún seguía inconsciente. Debía aprovechar su ausencia.

El profesor la condujo a su laboratorio, ver tantos frascos y el olor propio de esos lugares la puso incómoda.

— Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió, le dije a Sid que te habías descompuesto y que era peligroso dejarte sola, por eso pude traerte. Marie fue al Shibusen y aún no sabe. Pero lo importante ahora es esto. —buscó en un cajón y sacó un bloque negro— Una anciana en Florencia me lo dio, dijo que era lo único que quedó del incendio de tu casa, así que lo traje conmigo, pero al ser de sangre negra no puedo ver que contiene a menos que se licue. ¿Entiendes?

Crona asintió y colocó una mano encima del bloque, en cuestión de segundos la sangre se volvió líquida y entró en ella. Debajo del manto negro había un libro dorado, no tenía candado ni nada. Ambos supieron de qué se trataba.

— No creí que de verdad Medusa hubiera dejado así. Aunque no me sorprende.

— S-stein-sensei, hay a-algo que d-debo decirle.

La miró algo desinteresado, aquel diario era lo único que había despertado su curiosidad en meses.

— Usted dijo que el objeto del hechizo fue destruido, pero yo aún tengo sueño con Medusa-sama, y además…ella me dijo que había algo malo en mí y que ella me…protegía de ello. —algo incrédula al decir eso de su madre.

— Entiendo, puede entonces que sea por un lazo entre ella y tú, o…que haya sido algo respecto a Ragnarok ¿no? — él sólo pudo ver que Crona bajaba la mirada— Creo que esto podría despejarnos algunas dudas.

Abrió el diario, estaba escrito en la escritura de las brujas, no sería un inconveniente para él. Se sentó en su escritorio y permaneció inmerso en aquellas notas. La pelirosa sólo se quedó a su lado.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Stein terminó de leer por completo el cuaderno. Cerró la tapa del mismo con una expresión neutra. Se volteó a Crona, y sonriendo le dijo:

— Tranquila, no es nada de importancia, aquí sólo hay notas sobre el plan para despertar al demonio. Todo lo que ya sabemos, estoy algo decepcionado a decir verdad.

— ¿No hay nada más?

— Nada, sólo eso, debo admitir que es muy detallista al describir sus ideas. Pero no es nada que pueda ayudarte, ni que me interese a mí tampoco.

— Ah ya veo. —dijo decepcionada mientras se tomaba del brazo, era tan ingenua que le creyó.

— No te preocupes, encontraremos alguna solución para Ragnarok.

— Él…él c-comió un a-alma humana. —admitió la chica al borde del llanto, de verdad esperaba que su madre hubiera dejado algo que la ayudara— ¡No pude detenerlo! Y sé q-que es-estuvo mal, pero no p-pude hacer nada.

Stein se levantó y la despeinó un poco.

— No importa, no te culpo. —cas sonaba amable pero en su interior sentía pena.

— ¡No! ¡No está bien! ¿Cómo le diré a Shinigami-sama? Ragnarok me obligó a hacerlo, pero yo debí detenerlo…no quiero…

— No se lo digas. —dijo casi como si fuera una orden.

Las palabras de Stein la dejaron perpleja, acaso había escuchado bien. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se abrazó mientras intentaba contenerlo. Ambos sienten un ruido extraño, era el timbre. Crona se va a la sala y se sienta en el sillón para calmarse. El profesor fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta tenía a siete adolescente y una mujer mirándolo con detenimiento.

Entre las miles de preguntas que le hicieron el hombre con una sonrisa tétrica les responde.

— Está bien, no es nada grave, necesita descansar. No creo que sea buena idea que la molesten ahora, está dormida.

No terminó la frase que ya todos lo habían pasado por delante y se habían metido a la casa. Como la sala era el cuarto siguiente a la entrada, no tardaron en encontrarla. La chica casi grita al verlos todos allí, tan de pronto y tan ansiosos de verla. El sentimiento de culpa y miedo se hacía más grande dentro de ella.

— ¡oh Crona-chan me tenías preocupada! —dijo una dulce Marie mientras la abrazaba con moderación.

— A todos nos preocupabas Crona, por eso venimos a verte. —Maka amable se sentó del otro lado del sillón y sonrió.

— E-etto, yo no sé lidiar con esto. —musitó algo sombría mientras evitaba mirarlas a la cara.

En medio de los intentos por animarla de Maka y Marie, los comentarios de Black*star y Soul, se sintió una voz algo molesta.

— Me mentiste.

La bruja levantó la vista sorprendida de aquello.

— Shinigami-kun.

— Ayer cuando salimos, te pregunté si te sentías mal y dijiste que no.

— P-perdón.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en todo el ambiente, nadie tenía idea que ellos se hablaran, menos que salieran. La curiosidad inundó la mente de todos pero nadie se animó a decir nada. Entonces Tsubaki acostumbrada a esos momentos, salvó el día exclamando:

— ¡Preparé unos bocadillos para Crona! ¡Les parece si comemos todos juntos! —rió algo nerviosa.

— ¡Sí comida! —gritaron juntos Patty y el ninja mientras de a poco todo volvía a animarse.

Al caer la noche, cada uno de los jóvenes se retiró a sus respectivos hogares. Crona se quedó a pedido de Marie quién le propuso quedarse hasta que se sintiera mejor y no pudo negársele. La pelirosa se quedó en la sala, tenía una de las lámparas encendidas.

Entonces sintió un ruido en una de las ventanas, miró afuera y unos brazos la tomaron de sorpresa. Crona quiso gritar pero una mano cubrió su boca, pese a lo oscuro que estaba, pudo distinguir que se trataba de Kid. Al tenerlo tan cerca la chica se sonrojó por completo e intentó huir. El shinigami la sostuvo con fuerza y le hizo una seña para que no gritara, al verla asentir la soltó y tomó algo de espacio.

— Crona, quiero que me digas la verdad ¿qué te ocurrió ayer? —dijo con esa expresión seria propia de él.

La joven se quedó mirándolo, no sabía qué decirle, era obvio que se había dado de las mentiras de Stein y Sid-sensei. Entonces desvió la mirada para evitar enfrentarse a esos dorados.

— N-no pu-puedo decirte, Shi-shinigami-kun.

— ¿Por qué no? —algo sorprendido de aquellas palabras, la notaba nerviosa— Sólo quiero ayudarte, por favor, yo…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando alguien está en problemas. El otro día te saqué del Shibusen para animarte un poco, pero era claro que te pasaba algo. Lamento no haberte acompañado, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte.

La bruja al oír aquellas palabras tan amables no pudo contener sus propias disculpas, en un intento por disimular la gran felicidad que sentía por oír algo así. El mar de su alma se movía sereno al pensar que él se preocupaba por ella.

— ¡No! No digas eso…yo me fui sin decirte nada. Fue mi culpa. Mmm…—se dio cuenta que aquello lo había dicho en un tono algo fuerte, entonces suspiró y se calmó— Sí, m-me sent-tía mal, p-pero no q-quería preocuparte…Shi-shinigami-kun, no es q-que no q-quiera…

En eso es interrumpida por el mismo chico quien le coloca delicadamente dos dedos sobre los labios y mira hacía dentro de la casa.

— Uff, pensé que Stein nos había escuchado, Crona yo…—entonces al ver lo cerca que estaban no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso y la soltó— Perdón, este…si no es que no quieras, entonces dime que ocurre. Puede ser un secreto entre los dos, si te preocupa Maka prometo no decirle nada.

— E-tto…yo no sé…yo…—la chica se quedó muda unos minutos, cuando al encontrarse con los ojos de él, tan imponentes y seguros. No soportó tener que mentirle— Pro-promete que no di-dirás nada, ni siquiera a Liz o Patty.

— Lo prometo. —levantó su mano derecha, y después la izquierda en su tic de lo simétrico.

— Bien, ayer…

Así fue que Crona le contó todo a Kid, al llegar a la parte del supuesto libro inútil, el shinigami se sorprendió de la inocencia de la chica, era obvio que Medusa no ocultaría nada así en un paquete tan cuidadosamente guardado. Prefirió no decir nada y averiguar por su cuenta. Entonces terminaron de hablar y quedaron en un silencio agradable. Los ojos de la bruja estaban calmos, por alguna razón le aliviaba compartir aquello con otro además de Stein, además que a veces le seguía dando miedo ese hombre. Notó que Kid no se movía y miraba hacia la nada, seguro estaría pensando en lo que le acababa de contar. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno quería decir nada. Crona estaba cansada así que de forma torpe y temblorosa llevó su mano al hombro de él para "despertarlo". Una vez que éste la miró, ella lo soltó muy avergonzada y dijo:

— Es-estoy ca-cansada, m-mejor voy a d-dormir. —se levantó y se sentó en el marco de la ventana para entrar, pero no sin antes dedicarles unas últimas palabras— De-deberías hacer l-lo mismo, no es bu-bueno d-desvelarse Shinigami-kun.

— Tienes razón Crona, te veré en clases. —le sonrió mientras la veía entrar a la extraña casa.

Mientras la chica entra con cuidado, parte de su traje queda atascado a un lado de la ventana, Kid lo nota e intenta ayudarla, cuando de pronto nota las delgadas piernas de la pelirosa y se queda congelado.

— Ohh…—la chica siente el tirón de su ropa y al voltear ve a Kid todo rojo.

— E-este, pe-permíteme. —bajó la vista y se concentró en la prenda para disimular aquella sensación tan poco conveniente. Ni siquiera con Blair semidesnuda se ponía tan nervioso.

Al liberar la prenda, el chico le dedicó una despedida fugaz y se retiró a su mansión. Crona lo vio alejarse, se recostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos. No pensó en nada, sólo tenía las bellas palabras de Kid en mente, y con eso se durmió relajada.

—

— Crona, ya es hora de despertar. —decía una voz amable mientras la sacudía.

— Aún tengo sueño, ya me levanto.

— Bien, vendré en cinco minutos, pero intenta desperezarte. —le acarició el cabello y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

La joven se quedó abrazando la almohada a su lado, jamás dormía con la almohada debajo de su cabeza, se le hacía extraño. Entonces mientras disfrutaba de aquel pequeño descanso, cayó en cuenta que había pasado la noche dormida, sin nada perturbante, sin Medusa, ni Ragnarok molestándola. Dio un saltó tan energético para su forma de ser que asustaría a medio mundo. Corrió hacía Marie y la abrazó, mientras sonreía le decía:

— ¡Dormí! ¡Marie-san! ¡Sin pesadillas! ¡Ni Ragnarok! —entonces de la nada volvió a su estado normal y soltó a la mujer mientras algo apenada se sentaba a la mesa.

— ¡Me alegro mucho Crona! —la alentó Marie feliz de verla tan animada— Hay que celebrarlo, a ver con que podría ser… ¡Ya sé! Te prepararé tu platillo favorito está noche, pero tendrá que decirme porque no lo sé.

— M-mi pla-platillo fa-favorito…e-etto… no lo sé… ¿Pasta? —dijo algo dudosa, era extraño jamás nadie le preguntó pero si tuviera que elegir siempre había sido su comida preferida. — Pe-pero Marie-san, ¿n-no le mo-molestará a Stein-sensei que si-siga quedándome con us-ustedes?

— Claro que no, es más queríamos hacerte una propuesta. —terminó de preparar la mesa, y se sienta a su lado, la mira de forma tierna— Crona, yo disfruto mucho de tu compañía, demás que al igual que Stein, te hace bien a ti también. Bueno, hablé con Shinigami-sama y…bueno… ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros Crona-chan?

Crona se sorprendió de aquello, ella no sabía lidiar con preguntas así. Se quedó callada por un tiempo pensando, ¿por qué Marie querría vivir con ella? Stein era claro porque en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se haría un experimento con ella, pero alguien tan gentil como Marie no debería poder soportar sus raros hábitos y su incapacidad de tratar con las cosas.

— Si no quieres no hay problema, sólo fue una idea mía…—dijo la mujer al verla tan callada de repente, aunque si se notó un poco de desilusión en su voz.

— No…n-no Ma-Marie-sa…a mí…me encantaría vivir contigo. Us-usted si-siempre se preocupa p-por mí, y eso…m-me hace agrada. —le confesó mientras tomaba su tasa, y la miraba tranquila— Aún así, n-no quiero ser una ca-carga para Stein o para us-usted…

— ¡No serías una carga! —le espetó casi a los gritos la energética arma— ¡Está decidido te quedarás aquí!

Le dio uno de sus fuertes abrazos y se sentaron a desayunar. A los pocos segundos entra Stein, todo desalineado pero con buen aspecto. Se sentó y tomó su café con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y qué decidieron? —preguntó de la nada.

— Crona se quedará, está arreglado. —contestó la mujer mientras la pelirosa espera por la ver la reacción del desquiciado doctor.

— Es un alivio, pensé que no aceptarías, pero me alegra.

La bruja se quedó con una cara de sorpresa tan grande que el técnico no pudo evitar reír a la par de su compañera.

—

Crona POV

El día había sido tan bueno, que pensé que me había quedado atrapada en un sueño o algo así. Las clases fueron tranquilas, no me molestaron las miradas de aquellos que aún no me aceptaban, el almuerzo no me cayó pesado como siempre, Maka me ayudó con las tareas, Black*star me animó en educación física, todo había ido bien. Incluso Liz y Patty me invitaron a ir de compras con ellas para elegir algo que usar en el baile de fin de año. Así fue que al terminar las clases me fui con las hermanas al centro comercial.

Por alguna razón que no entiendo, no está bien usar la misma ropa en las fiestas, por lo cual mi idea de usar mi traje blanco fue descartada. Liz elegía cuidadosamente las prendas, mientras Patty lo único que hacía era hacerme medir todo lo que viera. No sé como en un momento tenía puesto un disfraz de pato. Fueron dos horas muy agitadas, pero agradables. Les conté que iría a vivir con Marie-san, y entonces me dijeron algo que me dejó pensando.

— Marie-sensei te cuida como si fueras su hija Crona, es normal que quiera tenerte cerca. —comentó una casi maternal Liz.

¿Sería cierto? Más de una vez deseé que Medusa hubiera sido como Marie-san, pero no creí que ella se sintiera así con respecto a mí. Tenía la curiosidad de preguntarle, aunque no quería que se molestara. En eso la menor de las hermanas entró al probador sacándome de mis pensamientos y tirándome un vestido para medirme. Me lo puse pero me quedaba demasiado grande.

— No Patty, tendremos que busca otro tipo de atuendo, en esta tienda no hay vestido que le siente bien, eres muy delgada deberías considerar subir unos kilos. Al menos así habría talle que no te quedara como bolsa.

— Mmm ¿Y si intentamos con algo más pegado al cuerpo?

— ¡Bueno idea Patty! ¿Qué opinas Crona?

— E-etto yo no en-entiendo de es-esto…pero no se li-lidiar con la ropa p-pegada.

Me disculpé y entonces siento otra voz cerca de nosotras.

— Lo que deben hacer es ver qué tipo de ropa le gusta a Crona-chan. —Tsukabi apareció de la nada, esa parte ninja daba miedo a veces.

— Onee-chan Tsubaki tiene razón, ¿Crona qué ropa te gusta?

— No lo sé, un-nunca he u-usado más ro-ropa que mi traje negro…

— Bien entonces te mostraremos algunas revistas y algo se nos ocurrirá, espero. —dijo Liz mientras aparecía con una pila de revistas de moda.

Estuvimos como una hora mirando esas revistas, no podía decidirme por nada y cuando se terminó la pila y la paciencia de la Thompson mayor no habíamos llegado a ningún lado. Estábamos camino de regreso cuando de pronto al pasar por una tienda de una calle poco transitada, vi un vestido que me llamó la atención. Tsubaki y las hermanas siguieron caminando mientras yo me había quedado mirando la vidriera.

El vestido era al cuerpo, era bastante largo, tenía un cuello en v muy elegante y las mangas era largas y holgadas. Era de un color negro, simple, tan sólo unos delicados detalles de ramas con espinas a un costado y en el borde de las mangas. Sin entender porqué, me quedé frente de aquella prenda, me parecía muy bonita, pero mi rostro lucía triste. Yo no era alguien capaz de usar algo así, además mi cuerpo no lo luciría. Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, voltee y vi a mis amigas sonriendo de forma extraña.

— ¿Te gusta ese vestido Crona-chan? —la dulce voz de Patty daba miedo.

— Etto…si pe-pero…no c-creo que…—antes de decir más sentí como las hermanas me tomaban de los brazos y me llevaban a rastras dentro de la tienda.

Me obligaron a entrar al tocador, mientras Tsubaki le pedía el vestido a la encargada. Estuve diez minutos con el vestido en las manos pensando si sería una buena idea, cuando después de un grito de Liz me hizo reaccionar y me lo puse. Era el primer vestido que no me quedaba grande, era cómodo, me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y disimulaba mi carente figura. Me miré al espejo, jamás había usado nada tan femenino, tan bonito. Moví mis caderas para ver como se movía, por unos instantes, me sentí una chica, una chica bonita. Entonces la cortina del probador se abre abruptamente y las chicas me miran.

Me sonrojé por completo y me di vuelta, aunque podía verlas por el espejo, cerré mis ojos algo avergonzada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —dijo Tsubaki acercándose.

— N-no, me-mejor me c-cambie

— Espera Crona, aún no hemos visto cómo te queda.

— N-no quiero q-que me ve-vean…no s-soy tan … etto…

La mayor de las hermanas entendió lo que me ocurría, entonces con gentileza me tomó de los hombros y dijo.

— Te queda hermoso, en serio. Crona, levanta la cabeza y mírate, te ves bien con él.

— N-no lo sé…

— Mira, te queda bien, no está ni ajustado ni holgado, además que es de tu talla. —tomó los brazos de las joven con cuidado— Las mangas están bien, todo está perfecto…tan sólo debes levantar la vista, y sonreír un poco.

Con algo de miedo, abrí mis ojos con miedo, y vi el espejo. Liz tenía razón, era como si hubiera sido hecho para mí. Me sonríe algo sorprendida que pudiera verme así.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo llevamos? —dijo calma Tsubaki a mi lado.

—…sí…—dije tímida y las sentí gritar al escuchar mi respuesta.

Ya teníamos todo listo para el baile.

—

Estaba en casa arreglando unas pequeñas imperfecciones que había entrado en la disposición de los dobleces de las cortinas cuando sentí que las chicas habían regresado. Me asomé por la puerta de la sala y las miré.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— ¡Muy bien! Admito que últimamente es más grato pasar tiempo con Crona, está más sociable y menos rara jajajjaja —dijo Patty mientras llevaba todo lo comprado a su cuarto.

— ¿Y el favor que te pedí? —preguntó serio mientras intentó no desesperar al ver sus bolsas de compras.

— Todo hecho Kid-kun, encontramos el atuendo perfecto para ella. —dijo Liz mientras tomaba un descanso quedándose frente mío.

— ¿Qué eligió? —la curiosidad me pudo.

— Ya lo verás en la fiesta, admito que me sorprendió que me pidieras que la ayudáramos. Debes tener muchas ganas de verla en el baile ¿verdad?

— Sólo quería ayudarla, sabía que si fuera por ella se pondría lo mismo que la otra vez.

— Claro, en eso tienes razón. Es una chica tímida pero linda, ¿no lo crees? —lo mira de reojo mientras sonríe.

— Sí, es muy linda. —dije desprevenido cuando me di cuenta de su trampa, intenté despistarla— Digo, sería muy linda de no ser tan asimétrica pero bueno, en realidad no es que me parezca linda… aunque tampoco digo que sea fea…en realidad yo sólo…

— Okey ya entiendo, te parece linda. —llevaba una sonrisa pícara— Tan sólo te digo que te costara, no es fácil con una chica tan tímida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —no entendí nada de lo que decía y estaba nervioso por lo anterior.

— Ya lo sabrás, tan sólo intenta no decirle asimétrica o no te dará ni la hora.

Salió riendo de la sala y se fue a su habitación, Yo me quedé mirando las cortinas, pero no pensaba en si estaban perfectas, sólo pensaba en lo que Liz había dicho. Crona me parecía linda, sí, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. Me daba curiosidad el despertar su brillo, por alguna razón sentía que ella podía ser ¿alegre? No lo sé, pero cuando sonríe o está relajada, me es inevitable no sentirme igual. Cuando sonríe, su alma se trasmite a todos, cualquiera cerca de ella puede sentir sus sentimientos. O eso sentía yo.

Entonces, ya había elegido un atuendo para la fiesta, sonreí y dije:

— Espero que estés contenta.

—

Crona había llegado a casa y le mostró su compra a Marie quien gritaba y le pedía que se lo probara para ella. Mientras, encerrado en su laboratorio, intentando ignorar los agudos gritos de su arma, un sombrío doctor tenía más de diez libros abiertos a su alrededor. Pero sólo uno era el centro de su atención, su color dorado resaltaba en el gris de la habitación.

— Medusa…aún muerta, estás llena de misterios. —dijo molesto mientras hacía anotaciones.

Las cosas que describía ese diario no eran sobre el plan para despertar al Kishin, Stein le mintió a Crona para no preocuparla. Pero en realidad era la información sobre todos los experimentos que había hecho con la sangre negra, y el seguimiento detallado sobre la pequeña espadachina. Había cosas que nadie hubiera imaginado sobre la sangre negra, y sobre Ragnarok. Al parecer no por nada le tenía miedo a Medusa. El pequeño ser no era tan inofensivo y dependiente de Crona como pensaba Stein, al parecer tenía la capacidad para llegar hasta a lastimar a su técnica. Había creado una conciencia propia, y eso no había sido esperado ni deseado por su creadora.

— Si Ragnarok se saliera de control, Crona estaría en peligro…la sangre negra

Mascullaba el hombre mientras intentaba descifrar lo que leía, quizás no era coincidencia que el hechizo haya despertado una parte agresiva de Ragnarok, ni mucho menos que hubiera intentado manipular a Crona como ocurrió en el Shibusen. Había algo que estaba pasando por alto, y si no lo encontraba, en cualquier momento Ragnarok podría... separarse de Crona. Lo cual según la bruja de las serpientes, sería sumamente peligroso para la subsistencia de su hija.

—

Crona POV

Hoy fue un buen día. Estoy en el sillón, no es tan mal lugar para dormir, aunque aún duermo semi sentada por la costumbre de dormir en el Sr. Rincón. Me siento feliz, todo está saliendo bien. Aunque, no podía evitar pensar el porqué.

¿Por qué las clases fueron tranquilas?

¿Por qué comí bien todo el día?

¿Por qué las chicas se llevaron tan bien conmigo?

Porque…Ragnarok no había salido de mí ni una sola vez en todo el día.

Él era molesto, me golpeaba, me insultaba, me ponía nerviosa. Y hacía lo mismo con todos los demás. Por eso ese día fue tan bueno, porque no había tenido que lidiar con él…a veces pienso, que estaría mejor sin él.

Entonces sentí una leve voz dentro de mí.

—_Yo también lo creo…gupi…_

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda por completo, no tenía idea que hubiera sentido mis pensamientos, además que después de no tenerlo cerca en todo el día casi me había olvidado de su presencia. El silencio de Ragnarok me asustaba, más aún siendo de noche. Lo ignoré, mientras me cubría con la sábana, si no le hacía caso no pasaría nada. Mejor que se quedara dentro, así no molestaría a nadie.

Podía soportarlo así, no me importaba estar asustada, mientras él no apareciera todo estaría mejor. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

_-—

Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste, me costó mucho darle un cierre a esto. Espero que haya quedado bien :P

Saludos! n.n


	7. Tormenta

**Tormenta**

Bueno antes de empezar me gustaría disculparme por la demora, fue muy complejo escribirlo y además tuve un problema con la compu y estuve dos semanas críticas pensando que no volvería el archivo porque sólo la tenía guardada en el cpu…así que muchas gracias por tener paciencia y espero que les guste.

Empieza la cuenta regresiva para el Gran Baile, y sí el número es apropósito para enojar a Kid xD

**7**

Crona POV

Estaba en "casa" (aun no me acostumbro a esa palabra) con Marie-san cocinando unas galletas para llevar mañana que debía ir a estudiar con Maka. En eso, Marie me contaba sobre cosas que no conocía, como el casamiento que al parecer siempre había sido su gran sueño. Me llamó la atención que alguien como ella, tan dulce y amable no tuviera novio. Pero sólo me dijo que aún no había encontrado al indicado, además que aún era joven, esto último no lo dijo tan segura. Entonces me miró con una cara tranquila mientras cortábamos las galletas de la masa.

− ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

− ¿A m-mi? N-no, n-no creo q-que nadie m-me guste…yo…no lo c-creo.

− Es una lástima, eres una niña muy linda.

− N-no diga eso, Marie-san, du-dudo que al-alguien se f-fije en mí.

− Crona-chan, ya verás que en el baile muchos chicos te invitaran a bailar cuando vean lo linda que eres.

− ¿Lo d-dice por el ves-vestido?

− No.

− La mayoría duda que sea una chica. –admití algo deprimida.

− Olvida eso, sólo debes ir y pararte decidida, para que todos vean que no hay nada que dudar. Te irá bien, lo sé.

− G-Gracias, si-siempre me anima Marie-san.

Entonces me sonrió como sólo ella sabe, de alguna forma quería creer en sus palabras. Siempre tengo confianza a su lado, de verdad quisiera preguntarle, debería hacerlo. No se comporta así con nadie, es amable sí, pero yo siento que conmigo es distinto. Espero que no la moleste.

Terminamos las galletas y las pusimos en el horno. Mientras tanto, nos sentamos a tomar algo de té. Doy un sorbo a mi taza y algo dudosa le pregunto.

− Nee…Marie-san, qui-quisiera pre-preguntarle algo.

− Dime.

− Marie-san….yo me preguntaba si…usted…-levanté la mirada- ¿Qué soy para usted? Siempre se preocupa por mí, hasta me invitó a vivir con usted y yo, a veces me siento tan…tan querida. –esto último sonó más como un susurro.

La profesora dejó su té de lado y sonriente pero tranquila respondió.

− Desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí que quería verte brillar Crona, sentí que quería tenerte conmigo. Eres casi como una hija para mí, después de ver lo sufrida que estaba tu alma, quise hacerte feliz. Yo te quiero en verdad Crona, por eso me preocupo por ti. Los errores del pasado los comprendo, en especial porque fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para enmendarlos por tu cuenta y me demostraste que eres una buena niña. Espero que no te moleste pero así te veo, como una hija. –sonrió mientras buscaba que dijera algo.

− Yo…muchas veces deseé que mi madre hubiera sido como tú, Marie-san. Y…me alegra que me vea de esa forma…-sonreí muy sonrojada.

− A mí también me alegra.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Un cálido silencio, o quizás era el horno, pero igual era agradable.

Al caer la noche, en mi improvisada cama sentí los golpes en la ventana de Kid. Ya hacía unos días que nos veníamos viendo de noche. Salí a verlo, olvidándome por completo de que estaba sólo con una remera larga que Stein-sensei me prestó para dormir. Noté que estaba algo sonrojado al verme, por lo que procuré ser cuidadosa de no mostrar nada. Me senté a su lado y me contó.

− ¿No ha pasado nada extraño?

− No, nada, sólo que Ragnarok hace días no lo siento. Aunque estoy más cómoda así.

− Bien, te ves mejor sin él. –se percató de sus palabras- No es que te haga ver mal, sólo digo que te ves más relajada sin él cerca...eso.

− Mmm, gracias, creo. –Marie me dijo que había que agradecer los cumplidos, pero no estoy segura si eso fue uno- Hay algo más, Stein-sensei ha estado encerrado trabajando casi sin descanso éstos días, no sé qué le ocurre…¿Shinigami-sama le encargó algo en particular?

− No, mi padre no dijo nada, es más ni siquiera sabe lo del libro. El otro día le pregunté sí Stein encontró algo además del objeto maldito y me dijo que no.

− Qué extraño, él me dijo que no era importante, pero creí que le diría a Shinigami-sama. –comenzaba a sospechar que me había mentido.

− Investigaré por mi cuenta entonces, pero tendré que encontrar una forma de distraerlo para poder entrar a su laboratorio.

− Mañana iba a estudiar con Maka puedo pedirle que nos ayude y tendrías la tarde.

− Qué buena idea Crona, sólo espero que no sospeche.

− Tranquilo déjamelo a mí, creo que oculta algo, últimamente me ve extraño.

− ¿Te ve extraño? ¿Extraño como qué?

− Mmm…como con preocupación.

− Es raro. –dijimos al mismo tiempo y sin querer me puse nerviosa.

− B-Bien, m-me voy a dor-dormir Shinigami-kun.

− Yo también, nos vemos Crona, mañana vendré e investigaré. Buenas noches.

− Buenas noches.

Lo vi alejarse entre las calles de la ciudad, realmente me gustaba hablar con él, me era más fácil sin gente alrededor. Además quizás no lo había notado, pero no tartamudeo frente a él, por alguna razón no lo hago. Sentí algo en mi estómago, esa sensación de antes, era molesta.

**6**

Estaban Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Patty y Kid preparando algunos detalles de la fiesta, la música, la comida, las decoraciones, etc. Querían dejar todo listo con algunos días de anticipación porque antes del baile venían los exámenes finales y debían estudiar, o hacer trampa en el caso de otros.

− Será una fiesta formal, aunque me gustaría que Soul y Liz se encarguen de la música para después de las presentaciones y los premios. Algo que sea divertido, fuera del ambiente previo para que la los invitados se relajan y lo pasen bien, a fin de cuentas esta fiesta es para los estudiantes.

− Déjanos todo a nosotros Kid-kun, Soul y y tenemos varias ideas en mente. –la rubia y el albino asintieron mientras compartían las listas de temas que había pensado.

− Black*star, Patty a ustedes les tengo una tarea importante y espero que se la tomen con seriedad.

− ¡Confía en Ore-sama! ¡Ore-sama puede con cualquier cosa!-gritó mientras se subía a un mueble.

− ¡Patty quiere ayudar también!

− Bien lo que les voy a encargar es que elijan el buffet a servir. Les daré la dirección de los cocineros y de la pastelería, ambos son de buen comer así que pidan lo que quieran pero recuerden pensar en los invitados.

− ¡Si vamos a comer! –dijo animada Patty.

− Tsubaki y Maka están avisadas sobre hacer la parte de las presentaciones y los premios. Por último Crona y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración el día anterior, aunque hoy deberé abandonarlos en esta junta porque tengo un asunto importante que atender. Confió en que tengan todo listo para mañana, nos vemos.

Kid POV

En cuanto me despedí de los chicos me dirigí a la casa de Stein, miré con cuidado por las ventanas y me aseguré que no hubiera nadie. Una vez seguro entré con cuidado para evitar que supieran de mi "visita".

Mientras me dirigía al laboratorio pensaba en lo que podría esconder el maniático de ese profesor, además que tratándose de algo de Medusa era peligroso el simple hecho de pensarlo. Las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado a Crona no podían ser coincidencias, ni accidentes, algo ocurría y debía averiguar qué era. Aún sentía las vibraciones de Crona en su alma, eso lo inquietaba, por eso se había tomado en serio lo de vigilarla.

Entró al cuarto, había revisado por alguna trampa o seguro pero no había nada, era sospechoso. Miró a su alrededor, había muchos cuadernos abiertos y escritos, para un simple experimento era demasiado desorden. Dio respiros profundos, no debía acomodar nada o lo descubriría, pero ese lugar lo estaba poniendo en su límite de paciencia.

− Para ser profesor no tiene ni la más mínima noción de orden. –dijo mientras buscaba con cuidado entre los libros el mencionado por la pelirosa.

En cuanto lo encontró lo abrió con cuidado, todo estaba escrito en la lengua de las brujas. Casi le da un ataque al shinigami. ¿Cómo pudo Crona obviar algo tan importante como eso? Kid no entendía nada de la escritura de las brujas, era como estar en frente de cofre del tesoro y no tener la llave. Golpeó su cabeza en par de veces sobre el dichoso texto y recuperando la calma sacó una libreta de su chaqueta y comenzó a copiar lo más que pudo. Tenía por lo menos una hora hasta que Stein regresara, y eso con suerte. Así que debía ser rápido.

Esta misma noche, volví a visitar a Crona. Salió, siempre tan inocente aun cuando esa remera le quedaba algo corta ella ni se molestaba. En este último tiempo he notado algunos cambios en la bruja. Está más femenina, amable y de alguna forma parece tener más confianza. Me alegra verla así, aún con la asimetría es como si me gustara que sea así. Debo estar volviéndome loco, pero no es tan malo en todo caso.

− Pudiste haber mencionado que el diario estaba escrito en su lengua. Tuve que copiar lo más que pude, en cuanto lo traduzca podré decirte con certeza de qué se trata. Aunque por lo que vi, Stein está algo alterado con esto.

− Vi su laboratorio esta mañana limpiando con Marie-san, no puede ser que esté leyendo tantas novelas, ¿no son novelas verdad?

Me la quedé mirando, pensado en lo tonto que se había escuchado eso, no pude contenerme y me largué a reír mientras mi mano la tomaba del hombro.

− No…jajajajja…no eran novelas Crona…jajjajaj

− Shinigami-kun, ¿por qué te ríes?...-entonces la sentí conectarse conmigo, tal cual sucedió en Italia pero más leve y la sentí reírse conmigo.

La risa de Crona era baja, casi ahogada, tan tierna. Me tomó del hombro también mientras intentábamos calmarnos y en un momento nos cruzamos frente a frente. Sonreí cansado de reír por lo bajo y tomándola de la mejilla le dije:

− Hacía tiempo no me reía así, eres muy dulce Crona.-confesé casi sin notarlo cuando sentí su rostro arder de vergüenza en mi mano. La solté con cuidado pero le seguía sonriendo- Será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches.

− Buenas noches. –me contestó tímida.

No sé qué me ocurre, ni quiero saberlo, pero…qué bien se siente.

**5**

Crona POV

Estaba en el departamento de Maka, me ayudaba a estudiar para los exámenes, ése era el último día y después venía la prueba final. Llevábamos tiempo, con ella de ayuda me tenía más confianza. Había llevado las galletas que habíamos hecho con Mari-san, a Maka le gustaron mucho y me halagó de esa forma dulce que ella tiene.

− Verás que nos irá bien Crona, conmigo como tutora no puedes fallar. –me sonrió mientras seguíamos haciendo ejercicios que Stein nos dio ayer.

− To-todos me dicen eso últimamente.

− ¿Mmm?

− Que to-todo irá bi-bien, y creo…que así será. –dije tranquila mientras terminaba de escribir.

− Así se habla Crona, todo está tranquilo últimamente. Bueno hasta que llegue el viernes y destruyamos la mansión de Kid con la fiesta. –dijo bromeando.

− Sí, le dará un ataque si llegamos a destruir todo y queda asimétrico.

− Buen punto, tú y Kid se llevan mejor desde lo de Italia. Yo me enojé mucho con él, pero en realidad ambos la pasaron mal, Crona jamás me has hablado sobre lo que sientes…sobre…bueno, sobre la muerte de Medusa.

− Preferiría olvidar a Medusa, y todo lo pasado con respecto a ella. No quiero hablar de eso, estoy mejor sin ella. No te ofendas Maka, pero ni yo sé qué siento respecto a ello. –admití mientras miraba a mi amiga esperando no molestarla.

− Está bien, mientras que tú estés bien lo demás no importa. Me preocupaba que me odiaras por eso, era tu madre a fin de cuentas, hasta tú me lo dijiste.

− Jamás te odiaría por algo así, Maka, tú me liberaste de ella…jamás podré agradecerte. Estoy feliz de estar así, aunque a veces me siento triste por Medusa, estoy feliz de estar con ustedes.

− Crona…-sonrió por lo bajo- Gracias, me has sacado un peso de encima.

− Maka, no te preocupes por eso.

De camino de regreso, mientras caminaba sentí cierto cosquilleo en mi pierna, me detuve y sentí como se ponía tiesa y me dolía al moverla. Me quedé un rato parada y después volví a sentirla con normalidad. Le conté a Marie-san y me dijo que era un calambre, jamás había sentido uno, pero me dijo que era la normal así que no me preocupé.

En la cena Stein se presentó como pocas noches, entonces hablamos, le conté de los estudios y esto y lo otro.

− Saben, quiero preguntarles algo, ¿alguna entró a mi laboratorio sin permiso a la tarde?

− No, para nada, tú fuiste con Crona a lo de Maka-chan y yo fui al Shibusen por un pedido de Shinigami-sama. Quizás fue por la limpieza que hicimos ayer sí algo quedó mal te pido disculpas… -comenzó a decir Marie.

− No es eso, dejé unos palillos, tú sabes cómo los adolescentes, después que ustedes limpiaron y los encontré en el suelo al volver.

− Si e-eran p-palillos, al ba-barrer o al pa-pasar se pu-pudieron caer so-solos, ¿no? Pu-puede ser…-excusé tratando de salvar a Kid, al parecer no soy la única distraída.

− Tienes razón Crona, pero igual me sorprendió, no es que sea algo malo. –dijo algo extraño, como hablando consigo mismo- Termina tu plato niña.

− S-sí.

Y volvió a mirarme con esa expresión, preocupación o lastima, pero algo no me gustaba de esa cara.

A la medianoche me levanté y esperé por Kid, pero nunca llegó. Me quedé dormida sobre el marco de la puerta y soñé con una mano en el fresco de la noche y la otra debajo de mi rostro cansado.

Me desperté y estaba en el sofá, cómo llegué allí no lo sé.

**4**

Kid POV

La noche anterior no había podido ir con Crona, me pasé la noche buscando algún libro que me ayude a traducir lo del libro. Me desperté en mi cama, mi padre mandó a Liz y Patty a buscarme por la mañana, supongo que por eso se las veía molestas en el desayuno. Sólo espero que no se hayan percatado de lo que buscaba.

Tenía un partido de básquet pendiente con los chicos, así que apenas salimos de clases me dispuse a ir con ellos, pero recordé un detalle y les pedí un segundo. Crona estaba con las chicas, así que no podía disculparme directamente, el problema fue que me crucé con ellas antes de formar una buena excusa.

− Shinigami-kun, pensé que irás ayer a buscar las hojas que me habías pedido. –jamás me alegré tanto de una ocurrencia ajena.

− Sí, vengo a disculparme por eso, es que se me hizo tarde y no encontré ni mis propios apuntes. Ayer me quedé en la biblioteca estudiando y se me fue el tiempo, te pido perdón por la ausencia.

− No te preocupes, ya no tiene caso, ya tomamos el examen. No estoy molesta, Shinigami-kun.

− Bien. Tengo que irme así que…

− Está bien, nos vemos. –se despidió temblorosa como de costumbre.

Me fui con los chicos, quienes me miraban con una cara extraña. Entonces mientras caminábamos hacia la cancha, el interrogatorio comenzó.

− Hace tiempo que estás muy cerca de Crona, desde Italia se los ve más juntos, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir? –dijo en un tono pícaro Soul.

− ¿De qué hablas? Es mi amiga, como ustedes dos. –dije algo incómodo.

− Vamos rayitas, si hasta salieron juntos y todo. Es de mal amigo que le ocultes cosas a tu Ore-sama. –exclamó Black*star mientras se me tiraba encima.

− ¡Pero si no fue una cita ni nada! Salimos a dar una vuelta, como haría con Liz o Patty. –intento safarme del agarre del peliazul además que me miraba con cara de arrogante.

− Sí, pero no eras así con ella, hasta donde recuerdo no quedaste muy confiado con ella desde lo de Mary-sensei. Así que me sorprende que ahora se lleven tan bien. Digo…a menos que de repente te haya parecido agradable o….-Soul hizo un poco de suspenso- …o linda.

− ¡Jajajajjajajja! ¡Rayitas piensa que Crona es linda! Admito que aún me cuesta creer que es mujer, pero que Kid se fije en alguien como ella sería algo divertido de ver.

En ese momento tiré a Black*star contra el piso y una vez encima de él y tratando de controlar mi enojo dije:

− ¡Deja de decirme así! –me acomodé mi ropa y sacando mi pie de la espalda del ninja proseguí- Crona es agradable, admito que hice mal en desconfiar de ella, pero es sólo eso.

− Claro como digas. –dijo Soul no muy convencido- Además si te atrevieras a acercarte dudo mucho que ella sepa como "lidiar con ello" y también, Maka te mataría…

Me quedé serio mientras seguían murmurando sobre el tema, me ponía nervioso pensar en algo así, por eso preferí ignorarlos. Jamás podría ver a Crona de esa forma, en parte porque Soul tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo últimamente me parecía linda, agradable y las visitas de noche se me hacían ya una costumbre que esperaba con cierta ansiedad. Entonces me dio el ataque, ¿y si de verdad me gustaba? ¿ella? ¿la persona más rara del mundo?...¿LA PERSONA MÁS ASIMÉTRICA DEL MUNDO?

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba despertando de un desmayo como el que me había dado en el super examen. Black*star de me acercó y serio me preguntó:

− Viejo, ¿estás bien? En eso que estábamos caminando caíste tieso al piso, parecías un cadáver….jajajajjajaja –río mientras yo lo miraba con cara de fastidio total.

− Sí, sólo me alteró un cosa en que pensaba, como…lo asimétrico y esas cosas.

− Esa manía tuya, bien levántate que tenemos un partido pendiente y no pienso dejarte ganar. –se mofó y me levanté para ir a la cancha.

Había terminado el partido, Black*star había ganado, igual no tenía ganas de jugar ese día. Entonces mientras voy camino a mi mansión para ducharme y seguir en la búsqueda de los extraños mensajes del libro. Cuando en el camino siento una presencia detrás de mí. Voltee y me encontré con lo más escalofriante que se puedan imaginar. Sí, era él.

− Kid-kun, que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí. Ya que vamos por la misma dirección te acompañaré.

− Claro Stein-sensei, como quiera.

− ¿Cómo has estado?

− Bien a decir verdad.

− ¿No quedó nada en relación a la resonancia que tuviste con Crona?

− No, creo que volví a ser yo al día siguiente.

− Ya veo, igual como les he visto más cerca creí que aún se atraía, de forma inconsciente claro.

− Hemos hablamos más, es cierto, la verdad no la conocía muy bien hasta antes de lo Italia.

− Me parece bien, he notado que ella está más tranquila, creo que la compañía de Marie le hace bien.

− Si a decir verdad, todos lo han notado.

El aire entre ambos estaba tenso, era claro que Stein quería saber algo, jamás hablaba tanto en un simple camino a casa. Me puse atento, ese hombre aún sin la locura dominándolo, era peligroso con sus intenciones.

− ¿Sabes? Anoche la encontré dormida en una ventana, se levantó dormida y se acostó en el sillón como si nada, fue algo extraño, más aún para ella que teme al exterior. Me pregunto porque se le habrá dado…-me miró, desde ese momento supe que había comenzado a sospechar sobre mí.

− Ayer hizo un calor insoportable, seguramente abrió la ventana para que entrara aire y de despistada se quedó dormida. Me parece algo infantil a decir verdad. –intenté sonar desinteresado.

− Tienes razón, Crona es muy infantil pero no me molesta, creo que con todo lo que ha vivido se merece ser así al menos en lo que le quede de juventud. Sólo quisiera haberla rescatado de Medusa antes.

− Sí, tiene razón en eso. A veces pienso que no quisiera conocer lo sucedido con Crona, pienso que es una persona muy triste…

− Y abandonada…-entonces el semblante de Stein se volvió oscuro, pero no daba miedo como siempre- Sabes me olvidé unos papeles en la enfermería, mejor regreso por ellos.

Estuve a punto de dejarlo ir pero recordé algo que había notado, y no podía dejarlo de lado.

− Stein-sensei, me gustaría decirle algo antes de irse.

− ¿Qué?

− Crona me contó que está trabajando en un proyecto para mi padre, si necesita ayuda no dude en contar conmigo. –no perdía nada intentando saber por las buenas sus planes.

− Ya veo. –sonrió tétrico- Tranquilo Kid-kun, lo resolveré solo.

Desde ese momento, había marcado el inicio de la guerra. Ahora no sólo yo sabía que ocultaba algo, sino que Stein también estaba enterado de que lo estaba siguiendo. Será peligroso que sigue visitando a Crona, está noche deberé decírselo.

Tocó la ventana con cuidado y la esperó. La chica sale con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquello no sólo le sorprendió sino que hasta le dio algo de miedo, no parecía muy normal. Crona lo miró con cierto enojo mientras salía y pasándolo por alto se iba por la calle. El shinigami tardó en reaccionar, y al hacerlo salió corriendo hacia ella. Se le paró al frente.

− Crona , ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde vas?

− Debo hablar con él…no me responde…pero no sé dónde está… joder…-lo evita sigue caminando.

− ¿Qué demonios?

Entonces al volver a mirarla notó que en realidad tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera soñando. Después de varios intentos por hacerla volver, la paciencia de kid se desvaneció y tomándola como a una novia de la llevó de regreso. Una vez en la sala de Stein, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno la sentó en el sofá y pensó en cómo podía no haberse despertado aun.

− ¿Por qué estoy de regreso? No lo encuentro.

− ¿A quién buscas Crona? –le preguntó mientras intentaba que se quedaba sentada.

− A Ragnarok, hace días está desaparecido. –dice algo angustiada- Me da miedo.

− Tranquila Crona, él está dentro tuyo, seguro saldrá para molestar cuando menos lo esperes.

− No, no entiendes, él está encerrado…debo sacarlo de allí…

Entonces Kid se quedó mirándola.

~Sueño~

Estaba en mi alma, me alejaba del mar, una voz me estaba llamando. Gritaba mi nombre con tanta desesperación que no pude ignorarla. Llegué al borde la playa, todo frente de mí su volvió negro y parecía que caminaba en círculos, hasta que la vi. Una puerta blanca, de allí era desde donde me llamaban.

La escena me parecía familiar, ya había entrado allí antes, pero no lograba precisar cuándo. Con algo de duda, tomé la perilla y entré.

Dentro era como un pequeño salón, de color negro, con luces tenues que lucían detrás de velos violáceos. El piso estaba cubierto por algo viscoso y negro. Me vi a mi misma, no tenía la apariencia de mi alma. Era mi yo de ahora, pero vestida con un vestido negro que me cubría los pies, de cuello abierto hasta los hombros con una rosa blanca en medio. Sentía la voz llamándome, pero no lo veía. Fue entonces que sentía algo jalarme desde el piso, una mano me sostenía de los pies.

Al safarme de su agarré corrí a la puerta para salir de allí cuando del piso logré ver algo saliendo. Era la cabeza de alguien, pero se veía completamente negra, sentí un susurro salir de sus labios.

− Ayúdame, Crona.

Entonces regresé a buscarlo, lo llamaba, hundía mis manos en aquel líquido espeso y turbio cuando me percaté de su olor, era tan familiar. Era sangre negra. Eso me asustó y entonces quise irme, cuando unas manos me sostuvieron del vestido y caí en la trampa. Comencé a hundirme en la sangre, mi cuerpo parecía disolverse en ella. Cuando sentí como mi alma me liberaba de ese encierro. Regresé a mi alma, la puerta blanca ahora estaba negra y musitaba algo por lo bajo. Me acerqué.

— Gupi.

Me desperté sobresaltada y temblando. Sentía la voz de Kid, estaba a mi lado. Lo miré con alivio y lo abracé con fuerza.

— Kid tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

— Crona, tranquila, todo está bien. –trató de animarla mientras la sostenía con delicadeza.

— No, no está nada bien. Algo está mal conmigo, con Ragnarok. Kid…tengo miedo de volver a hacer cosas como antes. Creo que Rag…

Entonces la joven se quedó muda de repente. El shinigami lo notó, como así también pudo sentir como el alma de Crona era aplacada por la de su compañero. La alejó y al verle los ojos notó en ellos ese color celeste que poseía cuando combatía o el miedo la dominaba. La chica le sonrió de repente y entonces le susurró al oído.

— _No puedes salvarla, pronto acabaré con ella. _

— Crona. —la tomó de los hombros, sabía que no era ella quién hablaba, pero temía porque Ragnarok estuviera tomando posesión de su cuerpo— Vuelve Crona, no dejes que él te domine, tu eres más fuerte…

La mirada de la chica se fue calmando y poco a poco sus vibraciones regresaban a la normalidad. Mostró desconcierto ante la cercanía con el chico. Kid la soltó y la miró con cuidado.

— Tienes razón, algo malo te está pasando. Ragnarok está dominando tu cuerpo, eso es peligroso.

Crona lo miro al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar eso, sabía que algo había hecho en ese lapsus que estuvo inconsciente, como con aquel hombre. Sintió entonces que el shinigami la tomaba del rostro para clavar sus ojos dorados en ella con convicción.

— No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré Crona. Lo prometo.

— Kid…-estaba asombrada y a la vez sentía cierto alivio al oírlo decir eso- ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque eres mi amiga, y pienso ayudarte con lo que sea. No tengas miedo, eso le da poder a Ragnarok sobre ti.

Se quedaron mirándose, en un momento sus frente se rozaron y el silencio fue suficiente para sellar la promesa. A los poco minutos volvieron al mundo y Kid le contó lo que había averiguado.

— Por lo poco que pude traducir, parece que Medusa tenía previsto que esto pasara, sabía que existía una inestabilidad en la fusión de dos almas en un cuerpo. Lo más probable es que una devore a la otra, creando un kishin.

— ¿Eso es lo que está pasando? ¿Ragnarok quiere comerme? —preguntó con su inocencia habitual.

— No exactamente, pero también había otra teoría. Podía generarse un rechazo y eventualmente Ragnarok buscaría la forma de separarse de ti. Creo que eso es lo que sucede, quizás…

—…Él ya descubrió como separarse de mí. Medusa-sama me lo había advertido. Ella era la única que me protegía de él, me lo dijo en un sueño.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Sigo soñando con Medusa-sama, creo que en parte son cosas que ella dejó en mí con su magia, no lo sé. Pero eso me lo había dicho y no lo entendía.

— Ya veo, pero si ella te protegía, quiere decir que tal vez encontró una solución y por eso Ragnarok no se reveló antes. Quizás ella dejó la solución en el libro.

— ¿Tú crees? –dijo esperanzada.

— Espero que sí. –dio una rápida mirada al reloj de la sala- Ya es tarde, debería irme, Crona, intenta descansar un poco.

— Sí, tú también Kid-kun.

El joven salió por la ventana aunque antes de salir siente un tirón de su traje. Se voltea y siente la mano de Crona en su hombro, ese gesto se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos.

— Gracias.

Kid le sonrió y se fue en silencio, Crona se quedó mirándolo un rato y después se fue a dormir. Estaba intranquila pero daría su mejor intento para no tener miedo. Aunque eso fuera casi natural en ella.

**3**

Crona estaba perdida ese día, como si estuviera volando lejos de todos sus problemas. Sólo una cosas la regresó a la realidad y eso fue el hambre. Se dirigió a almorzar con Maka y los demás. Se sirvió un plato pero seguía con hambre, así que repitió como tres veces más.

— Woo Crona, hasta comido más que yo y no se te nota panza alguna. ¡Qué suerte tienes de poder comer así! –comentó Liz mientras la veía comer su cuarta porción.

— Mmm…h-hoy ten-go más ham-mbre de lo normal. C-creo que es eso. –dijo algo incómoda por lo dicho.

— Igual no te vendría mal ganar algo de peso, eres muy delgada. —dijo Soul mientras Maka la miraba extrañada.

— Nee Crona, quizás no deberías exigirte tanto, además, ¿acaso no es Ragnarok quién come de esa forma? Hace tiempo que no lo veo…—dijo la rubia que ya le parecía rara la actitud de su amiga.

— E-tto…él…mmm….él…-no tenía idea de qué decir.

— Esta mañana lo regañé y quedó ofendido, así que por eso no ha salido hoy.-dijo Kid mientras se le acercaba.

— ¡Sí eso! —dijo Crona riendo nerviosa, clara señal de que mentía, pero casi nadie lo notó.

Fueron a las clases de Marie y después les tocó entrenamiento con Sid. Como habían trabajado en la unión de resonancias, el profesor intentó hacer nuevos grupos para conseguir una unión más estable entre distintos grupos de técnicos y armas. Crona tragó saliva y sintió nervios de no poder controlar a Ragnarok. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar ya que le tocó ir primero para coordinarse con Maka y Black*star.

— ¡Qué bien que nos tocara juntas! –dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

— Mmm. —respondió la chica con angustia.

A todo esto Kid observaba con atención, no sabía si Ragnarok accedería ser el arma o querría poseer a su técnica como la noche anterior. A todo esto Maka ya tenía su guadaña lista, al igual que Black*star portaba a Tsubaki. Crona algo titubeante llamó a su compañero.

— Ragnarok. –musitó por lo bajo y levantó su mano en espera porque que saliera y extrañamente apareció.

La espada estaba en silencio, sin boca alguna y absolutamente negra. Todos se quedaron mirando, hasta ella misma. Entonces sintió un fuerte impulso, similar a esa adrenalina que le causaban los hechizos de Medusa.

— _Destrúyelos a todos. _–decía una voz en su cabeza.

— No…-respondió mientras su brazo se alzaba solo y de pronto dijo- Himei kiome

Pero entonces como nunca al comenzar a vibrar la espada se deshizo en sus manos y la sangre cayó al suelo. Crona comprendió que ya no podía coordinarse con su arma, que pronto sería tarde para deternerlo. Un aura oscura la rodeó y mirando hacía Maka dijo.

— Creo que no estoy de humor. –su sonrisa era suave y a la vez tenebrosa.

Salió de la vista de sus compañeros, quienes la miraban con miedo y desconcierto. Maka la siguió junto con Soul mientras que Sid-sensei intentaba retomar la clase.

— ¡Crona! ¡Crona espera! —dijo la técnica cuando al tomarla del hombro notó que estaba llorando- ¿Crona que sucede?

— Yo n-no sé s-si debería d-decirte. —musitó mientras daba un paso lejos de su amiga.

— ¿Por qué? Puedes confiar en mí. –la alentó Maka mientras se le acercaba.

— Crona somos tus amigos, cualquier problemas te ayudaremos. —le dijo Soul, hacía días que la veía extraña.

— P-pero…y-yo…

— Diles Crona. -se escuchó una cuarta voz, era Kid quien aparecía detrás de Maka y Soul- Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal.

Crona lo escuchó y asentó con seguridad para sorpresa de los otros presentes. Kid fue a su lado y la tomó del hombro, después dirigió su mirada a Maka.

— Tenemos que hablarles de algo.

Entonces le contaron todo lo sucedido, las dudas en cuanto a Ragnarok, Stein y los episodios de la espadachina. Tanto la técnica como su arma quedaron dispuestos a ayudar, aunque también quedaron algo interesados en aquella extraña cercanía que tenían sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué no nos contaron antes? –espetó Soul.

— En realidad creí que podría solucionarlo más rápido solo y así no los molestaríamos. Además Crona estaba nerviosa y no quería preocuparla más. Como se habrán dado cuenta, las emociones negativas no son lo mejor en esta situación.

— Crona siempre te terminar hiriendo a ti misma. –le dijo Maka mientras le tomaba la mano- Tranquila, no pasará nada, nosotros te ayudaremos. –dijo con una sonrisa amable.

— G-gracias Maka. –entonces sus ojos se calmaron.

— ¿Deberíamos decirles a Black*star y Tsubaki?

— Sí, yo le diré a Liz y Patty, tengo una idea. Para poder terminar de traducir el libro necesito a Stein ocupado.

— Nos usarás de carnada ¿verdad? –Soul hizo una mueca de fastidio y tranquilo agregó- Kid, escucha, ¿no crees que si Stein hubiera encontrado algo no se lo hubiera dicho a Crona? Y si en realidad está encerrado buscando una solución por su cuenta. Creo que deberíamos…

— Stein no es de lo más confiable. —le interrumpió y después continuó- Yo mismo vi su laboratorio, hay ciertos vectores que no me gustan, él no es el mejor candidato para estudiar a Medusa. Es inestable, quizás intenté experimentar con lo dicho en el libro y bien sabemos que no podemos perder tiempo. Por favor Soul, confío en que nosotros lo resolveremos.

— Como quieras Kid, pero en cuanto vea que esto se nos escapa de las manos créeme que tendremos que acudir al desquiciado. –respondió no tan convencido de lo que había escuchado.

— Entonces armemos un plan. –propuso Maka.

— Tenemos que esperar, seguramente Sid le contará lo ocurrido hoy y se pondrá más atento. –el shinigami estaba muy al tanto de la situación- Se dará cuenta, mejor en unos días, sé que Crona podrá resistir ¿verdad? –la miró.

— Sí, s-solo d-debo evitar s-sentir miedo.

— Bien entonces estamos perdidos. –acotó la guadaña a lo que un libro golpea salvajemente su rostro.

— ¡Claro que podrás Crona! –le alentó la técnica mientras guardaba su libro- Bien Kid seguiremos tu plan, después junto a los demás veremos lo de la distracción.

— Confío en ustedes, además así podremos tener a Crona más vigilada.

Terminando de arreglar los detalles todos regresaron a clase. Con algo de suerte y perseverancia convencieron a Sid para que no comentara nada de lo sucedió en su clase con Stein, Marie o Shinigami-sama.

**2**

Era el último día que tenían para arreglar el salón y como es costumbre de los jóvenes, lo había dejado para último momento. Entre todo lo ocurrido los últimos días se les había pasado por alto. Kid y Crona salieron de clase, recorriendo toda Death city en busca de los adornos, manteles, listones, globes y demases para hacer su parte en el salón.

Llegaron y pusieron manos a la obra, ubicaron las mesas, las sillas, colgaron los listones y globos. Todo en su lugar, mientras Crona colocaba, Kid "corregía". Ambos estaban en su mutua compañía con dulce naturalidad, ni siquiera la espadachina se molestaba por los continuos retoques que el shinigami le hacía a la decoración.

Entre una y otra cosa Kid estaba sobre la escalera ubicando los globos del candelabro principal cuando en un descuido para "ver mejor" terminó dando un paso en falso y cayó justo encima de la pelirosa. Ambos rieron pero esta vez, la voz de Crona se oía más aguda, más chillona y fuerte como una bruja de cuentos. Kid se rió aún más fuerte al escucharla, como atraído hacía nueva cara de la chica.

— ¡Pareces una bruja! Jajajajaja -reía mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Lo soy tonto! Jajajajja –dijo mientras su risa se apagaba y pronto la inseguridad volvía a ella.

El shinigami lo notó y tendiendo su mano a ella la levantó quedando ambos en el centro del salón en pose digna de un baile. El chico sonrió y ella levantó la mirada de cielo hacía él.

— Tranquila, aún las brujas son bienvenidas en Shibusen, mientras sean leales a nuestra visión. Crona…

— ¿Sí? – ella se dejó tomar y colocó su mano en su hombro con gracia.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— Nunca bailé antes.

— Es sencillo, sólo sigue mis pasos.

Así, sin melodía ni ritmo comenzaron a bailar al son de la vibración de sus almas. Kid se sentía tranquila y sus obsesiones lucían lejanas ante el asimétrico paso, Crona sonreí serena mientras sus ojos lucían relajados como pocas veces. Sus almas cada vez más cerca, Ragnarok sonríe entre sus sombras, la bruja se aleja de él y su unión pende de un frágil hilo.

Más no hay más que tranquilidad en ella mientras sigue los pasos de aquel joven tan elegante. El shinigami está perdido en un vahído placentero que termina de forma súbita cuanto se ve a menos de dos centímetros de distancia de los labios de su compañera.

— Kid…-musita con la mirada perdida.

— Crona…yo…

Entonces la timidez le ganó y soltando suavemente a la chica dice nervioso:

— B-bailas muy b-bien. –odió por siempre esas palabras temblorosas.

— Etto…gracias Kid-kun…será mejor que sigamos. –propuso sonrojada al salir de aquel trance.

— S-sí, s-será lo mejor.

Y de forma brusca tomaba las cosas y siguió su trabajo.

Mientras en las ventanas escondidos detrás de los arbustos cercanos, Soul y Black*star se daban un palmface con real frustración; Tsubaki y Maka bufaban decepcionadas; Liz y Patty se lamentaban de no haber interferido para evitar aquel bochornoso desenlace de tal romántica escena. Inclusive Shinigami-sama, escondido en un pequeño reflejo del candelabro de arriba no podía creer lo tonto que ponía a su hijo el amor.

— Evidentemente no salió como yo en ese sentido. –decía por lo bajo mientras se desvanecía.

Al terminar tanto Crona como Kid quedaron satisfechos con su trabajo y se decidieron a celebrar con sus amigos. Al salir de la mansión vieron que todos ellos estaban esperándolos con caras extrañas.

— ¿Les pasa algo? –preguntó el shinigami.

— Nada…-respondieron todos mientras lo miraban aún con vergüenza de lo acontecido.

— Okay...¿quieren celebrar con Crona y conmigo? Como terminamos de decorar nos pareció que sería buena idea.

— Claro, Rayitas, pero Soul y el gran Ore-sama debemos hablarte de algo.

Y tomando ambos al confundido chico se lo llevaron a rastras por la calle.

— ¿Qué extraño? –dijo Crona mientras las chicas la miraban con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Po-por qué m-me miran así?

— ¡Nada! –dijeron todas mientras comenzaban a caminar.

— Ven Crona, vamos a tomar un helado. –ofreció Maka mientras pensaba en cómo preguntarle a su mejor amiga si gustaba del pequeño shinigami.

Esa fue una noche donde Kid recibió mil y un consejos de sus amigos, algunos demasiados explícitos para su gusto y de tan obvia la situación los regañó por haberlo espiarlo mientras estaba con Crona en el salón. Al final terminaron cenando juntos, pero aun así el chico no admitió que le gustara la espadachina. Soul y Black*star se sonreían con saña.

Mientras Crona en su despiste no entendía ninguna de las indirectas que le preguntaban sus amigas en la rara invitación. Terminando por no decir nada concreto acerca de sus sentimientos por Kid.

**1**

Día de caos, de preparativos de último momento, de chismes, de ansias. El día más largo de la semana, o por lo menos así lo sintieron muchos. Soul afinó el piano para que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, había prometido tocar una pieza en celebración a su técnica por la proeza del Kishin. Tsubaki se aseguró de tener toda la comida semi preparada para la gran cena a su nombre, además de evitar a toda costa que Black*star robara algún plato. Fue un día bastante doloroso para un peliazul.

Maka estaba relajada ya que había arreglado todo con anticipación como su naturaleza de empollona lo ameritaba. Fue temprano a la casa de Crona y la llevó a dar una vuelta, a hablar con ella.

Stein POV

Hace semanas que he tenido el presentimiento que alguien está hurgando en mi investigación, tengo mis sospechas pero aún no es tiempo de eso. Medusa y su maldito código me ha consumido estas semanas, no logró encontrar el final de este laberinto y me exaspera que la víctima no sea yo. Debo seguir buscando, debo intentar crear una solución, debo…prender un cigarrillo.

— Mis pensamientos me están ahogando. –alguien entra al laboratorio.

— Stein te traje un té, te relajará hace días que lo único que haces es estar encerrado en este lugar…y ni siquiera dejas entrar la luz del sol. Ojalá termines pronto así vuelves al mundo de los vivos. –dijo graciosa mientras le dejaba una taza a su lado- Debo ir a Shibusen por una misión, Crona salió con Maka así que no te preocupes.

— Gracias Marie.

— No hay de qué.

La vi hasta que salió, últimamente Marie ha sido lo más cercano a una esposa que podré llegar a tener. Ella no pregunta, simplemente asume mis mentiras como reales, una mujer así es buena compañía. Por lo menos para alguien como yo, lo es. Me estoy desviando debo concentrarme, siento a Ragnarok más despegado de Crona, cada día es más evidente. Mientras la magia de Crona no despierte, aún tengo un tiempo prudente para trabajar. Pero esto último tampoco es garantía.

— Medusa ni siquiera tú tenías conocimiento del límite de tu investigación. Quizás engañaste a la espada demoníaca pero nunca debiste subestimarla. Debería decirle a Shinigami-sama…no…puedo arreglarlo solo. Además Crona está bien, sí los sentimientos negativos la consumen corro riesgo que Ragnarok la devore…me gustan los retos.

Sonreí con malicia, nadie me ganaría, aunque me pase un día más encerrado yo le ganaré a Medusa.

A veces su competencia con la bruja, nublaba su juicio, quizás Stein no lo sabía pero su locura aún era sensible a la bruja.

Crona POV

Maka me había ido a buscar temprano, apenas estoy despierta y el sol me molesta, pero acepté su invitación con gusto. Caminando por la ciudad me contó de sus planes para el baile, además de que Soul le había dicho que tenía preparada una sorpresa para ella. La emoción se reflejaba en su rostro como siempre, yo sonreía por lo bajo mientras la miraba.

— ¿Y ayer como fue decorar con Kid? –lanzó la primera.

— Bien, pese a su obsesión terminamos todo con detalle. Les va a gustar. –contesté con ilusión.

— Te están llevando muy bien con Kid últimamente, además claro de lo que pasa con Ragnarok ustedes están muy juntos estos días.-lanzó la segunda.

— Sí…él se preocupa por mí…etto…él prometió que me ayudaría. —dije poniéndome roja sin darme cuenta.

— Ya veo, muy digno de él, ¿te gusta que te trate así Crona? –tiró la tercera.

— S-sí. -respondo sonriendo como tonta mientras Maka me sonríe como riendo- ¿P-pasa al-algo?

— No nada, sólo me gustaría preguntarte una última cosa con respecto a Kid.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gusta? –¡y la tiró!

— Mmm…yo no sé…creo que sí… ¿por qué preguntas? –de pronto me sentí muy nerviosa,

— ¡Sí te gusta! ¡Ay Crona eres tan tierna! ¡Yo lo sabía desde lo que pasó ayer en el salón sabía que te gustaba!

— ¿En el salón? ¿Viste eso? – ahora sí quería que me tragara la tierra, quería volver al señor rincón. Es más mis pies se acercaron a la primera esquina que vi y me quedé allí mirando la pared. Me sentí muy avergonzada.

— ¡Oh vamos Crona! Lamento haber hecho eso, pero me ganó la curiosidad. –dijo la rubia mientras intentaba sacarla de su encierro- Vamos, no es nada malo, me parece bien.

— Maka. – levanté mi rostro mostrando carácter- Está mal espiar a las personas.

— Lo sé. –se defendiendo sonriendo con pena y entonces volví a verme tímida- Pero vamos, me parece muy bueno que te guste Kid, dentro de todo es un chico decente y además….-sacó un libro quién sabe de dónde-…si te hace algo se las verá conmigo.

— P-pero yo no s-sé cómo li-lidiar con eso.

— Tranquila con mi ayuda y las otras verás que lo tendrás a tus pies en el baile. –dijo con estrellas en sus ojos de la fantasía que tenía en su mente.

— ¿Qué otras? –pregunté cuando siento un par de manos en mis hombros y me voltean un par de hermanas que daban miedo.

— ¡No te preocupes Crona! ¡Nosotras te daremos las claves para conquistar a Kid-kun! –decía una romántica Liz.

— ¡A Crona le gusta Kid! Lalalalalalalala –comenzó a cantar contenta Patty.

Ese fue un largo día…

Kid POV

Estaba paseando por el desierto, tenía un presentimiento extraño en mi interior. El recuerdo del pasado baile me hacía mostrar una sonrisa torcida además de insultarme por tal acción.

— ¡Como puede ser que haya hecho eso! ¡Qué demonios me pasó! Digo…no debe ser tan difícil besar a una chica….aunque no quiere decir que quiera besar a Crona….no… ella es demasiado… ¡AHH! –enterró su cara en la arena y se quedó así un rato- Quisiera que no me importara la simetría…al menos así no sería tan raro…

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ir en contra de su regla máxima le daba un aire de anarquía que lo asustaba y escandalizaba al mejor estilo shinigami.

— ¡Soy un cerdo!¡Un miserable!¡Un...-y después de tener suficiente arena en su ropa se calló y reflexionó- Creo que me gusta Crona, y creo, que es algo bueno… Debo estar volviéndome loco.

Asumiendo algo de madurez, ignorando su locura unos minutos, el chico se quedó en paz y se dirigió de regreso a su hogar. En el camino, cerca de la fuente de agua de Death city encontró un baldío donde yacía un hermoso rosal. Inspirado por el bello color de sus flores cortó algunas y se las llevó.

_Las pondré en la decoración, a Crona le gustarán_. Sonrió.

En el horizonte unas nubes grises y espesas comenzaban a avanzar sobre la ciudad.

**¡EL GRAN DÍA!**

Después de tanta espera, preparativo, trabajo y ansiedad había llegado el día del gran baile de año nuevo.

Death city estaba en un silencio gris, como las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Nadie se preocupó por ello, la fiesta sería en la mansión Death por lo que la lluvia no sería un problema. Pero quizás los problemas no vendrían desde afuera, sino desde adentro.

Crona POV

Recuerdo la primera fiesta a la que fui con los chicos, me sentí tan bien, pese a lo que pasó después…realmente me divertí aquella noche. Espero que hoy sea igual. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo el porqué de esa fiesta… esta noche le preguntaré a Kid-kun.

Con esta idea me levanté, extrañamente positivista para mi persona. Desayuné con Marie-san, Stein-sensei está sumamente enfocado en lo que sea que esté haciendo. Hoy no me voy a preocupar por eso.

Salí Maka a la mañana, al parecer se había olvidado de comprarse unas cintas para el cabello. Hablamos un poco.

— Crona, ¿estás lista para hoy?

— Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito…

— ¿Y en cuanto a Kid?

—...-me quedé callada mientras miraba hacia adelante- No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé mucho de esas cosas, además Kid es mi amigo.

— Pero él se debe morir por vos Crona, lo digo en serio.

— ¿Por qué le gustaría alguien como yo? Yo los traicioné, lo traicioné. –esa culpa seguía en mí.

— Eso es parte del pasado, además ya te perdonamos por eso, no fue tu culpa. Eres una chica muy linda, a cualquiera le gustarías. –la animó Maka.

— Maka…muchos me confunden con un chico, dudo que sea linda. –dije desanimada.

— Bueno, eso es porque aún no te vieron con el vestido que llevarás hoy, te aseguró que todos se quedarán sorprendidos. Además…eres linda, en sería Crona, tu sabes que yo no te mentiría.

— Mmm…sí, creo que tienes razón. Pero… ¿y si alguien grita que soy un chico con vestido? –dije en broma por lo bajo.

— Tranquila, no pasará…jajajjaja-rió Maka por lo bajo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a su departamento, ella subió y yo me fui a casa, debía ir a prepararme.

Stein POV

Estoy cansado, sería mejor que desistiera creo que todo es inevitable, ni Medusa consiguió llegar a una solución…

Aunque yo soy mejor que ella.

Me levanto de la mesa y prendo un cigarrillo. Escucho que Crona llega a casa. Salgo del laboratorio y la miro, la siento tan distinta a antes, no me atrevo a decirle la verdad. Me le acercó y le pregunto.

— ¿Hoy es el día del baile verdad?

— S-sí, ¿va a ir Stein-sensei? –me pregunta.

— Creo que sí, tanto trabajo está agobiando mi mente. –la miro con detenimiento, jamás la sentí tan ella como ahora, no como esa mezcla de almas que sentí cuando la vi por primera vez.

— En un rato vendrá Marie-san para ayudar a prepararme. Me pondré un vestido, sabes. –dijo tímida y me miró, no sé me contó algo así pero me pareció muy tierno.

— Me parece bien, eres una chica después de todo. –comenté sin saber qué decir.

En eso siento que alguien entra por la puerta con la fuerza de cien soldados. Crona algo alterada se había agarrado de la manga de mi bata. La miro, es imposible pensar que siendo una bruja tenga un alma tan inocente. Suspiró aliviado al ver que el torbellino era Marie que traía consigo compras de último momento, tan despistada es que no había comprado nada hasta que esta mañana se acordó. Veo como ambas se van al cuarto de Marie mientras observó el paisaje de la puerta abierta.

— Espero que no llueva.

Kid POV

"Hoy es debe estar todo perfecto"

Pensó, alistó su corbata y salió para dejar todo listo en el salón. El shinigami pasó casi todo su día haciendo los preparativos y arreglos finales. A unas pocas horas del inicio de la fiesta terminó. Dejó las rosas en el centro de uno de los balcones y satisfecho fue a prepararse.

El joven realizó todo su ritual, por eso dejó todo listo tres horas antes. Se bañó, tardó quince minutos en peinarse, otros cinco malditos sus tres líneas de asimetría, y como una hora vistiéndose, además claro de unos veinte minutos arreglando los detalles de su atuendo. Simplemente desquiciante.

— Kichiri kachiri. –dijo finalmente satisfecho- Liz, Patty, ya es hora.

— ¡Kid faltan quince minutos para empezar! –se queja la mayor de las Thompson.

— ¿Y los que llegan temprano? No podemos quedar mal frente a los invitados. –le contesta con impaciencia mientras comienza su tic con el pie izquierdo, luego hace el tic con el pie derecho.- Ustedes siempre dejan todo a último momento.

— Kid-kun está ansioso por ver a Crona jajajajjajjajaj –dice Patty con toda la intención del mundo.

El shinigami se sonroja y se queda mudo. No era eso, claro que no, cómo podría ser, para nada. Era eso.

— Vaya, hasta que algo pudo callar a Death the Kid, buena esa Patty. –dijo Liz sonriendo.

Marie estaba como loca mientras le preguntaba por décima vez a Stein si se veía bien y éste con paciencia pero ganas de diseccionarla, le respondía que sí. Crona aún estaba en el cuarto de Marie, nerviosa por salir, se miraba en el espejo como con desconcierto. Se veía tan extraña en ese vestido, tan linda, que no creía que fuera ella. Entonces el desquiciado doctor entra al cuarto.

— Crona ¿estás lista ya?

Al verla se queda anonadado por primera vez notó algo de parecido entre Crona y su madre, era extraño, pero la porte que tenía con una prenda femenina, era muy similar a Medusa. Y esa mirada que ya no era triste, la semejaban aún más. Se quedó observándola hasta que reaccionó.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Emm…sí, Ma-ma-rie-san y-ya t-terminó de a-arre-garme….p-pero… no sé si podré salir así a la calle. –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y muy rápido.

Stein la miró, era claro que la confianza no había heredado, pero aun así intentó animarla a su manera.

— Te ves bien, en serio. Mira nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más para acostumbrarte a esa nueva apariencia. Aunque de ser así, debes prometerme que sí irás, ¿entendido?

— Bi-bien, c-creo que ne-necesito tiempo.

El doctor se retiró por la puerta y la bruja se quedó mirándose, aceptando que esa chica linda, era ella. En el silencio parecía aliviarse su inseguridad, entonces se decidió y sentándose a sí misma se decidió por ir. Cerró la puerta de su casa. Comenzó a caminar por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, cuando de pronto una voz la congela.

— No creerás que ese trapo te queda bien ¿no? No pienso pasar el rídiculo junto a ti zorra.

Crona siente un escalofrío, la misma sensación que en sus sueños, pero estaba despierta y de pronto no podía hablar. Aquel comentario le había dañado el alma, después de tanto pensar, con sólo una palabra Ragnarok había conseguido deprimirla y aprovechándose de ella tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Caminaron hasta la mansión, Ragnarok la detuvo justo enfrente de una ventana.

— Mira bien Crona, porque no irás a esa fiesta.

Entonces encerró la mente de Crona y tomando su cuerpo la encaminó hacia otro lugar.

Crona estaba en su alma, tenía su apariencia actual y un traje largo hasta los pies. Comenzó a patear la arena, con los ojos brillosos comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Déjame salir Ragnarok! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No pienses que esto quedará así! ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Mío!

Entonces enfurecida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aquel puente entre Ragnarok y ella. Le haría pagar por ella, y si debía hacerlo a la fuerza, lo haría. Entró, su vestido cambió igual al de la vez anterior, se fue al centro de la habitación y comenzó a llamarlo.

— ¡Muéstrate idiota!¡Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo! ¡Este cuerpo es mío siempre lo fue y te guste o no seguirá siendo así! –dijo con tal furia y enojo en sus ojos que se podría decir, parecía una verdadera bruja a punto de asesinar a alguien.

— Tranquila Crona. –le respondió.

Un cuerpo cubierto de sangre negra comenzó a acercarse a la joven desde atrás, ella ni lo sintió.

— Sé bien que este cuerpo es tuyo, yo no querría estar en alguien tan débil y enclenque como tú. Ya me ha pasado antes, pero ahora y gracias a la sangre negra, podré dejarte.

— ¿Dejarme? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no puedes dejarme, estamos juntos desde que recuerdo, no puede vivir sin mí Ragnarok. –dijo dudosa mientras ve unas manos tomarla por la espalda, abrió los ojos y trató de identificar a su agresor, pero era sólo sangre negra, escurriéndose sobre ella. Era un ser sin alma.

— Sí puedo vivir sin ti, antes estaba solo, pero Medusa me atrapó en tu cuerpo. Yo soy peor que el Kishin, pronto me conocerás Crona. Muero por ver que tan patética eres sin mí. –entonces la sangre la cubrió por completo.

Lo único que podía distinguirse de Crona en la oscuridad era su cabello. Aquela rosa flotante entre la densa sustancia que la llevaba a lo más profundo de su ser. Pronto caería en la inconciencia absoluta. Pero entonces abrió los ojos, estaba a punto se ser absorbida por su arma. Levantó los brazos extendiendo sus dedos con la esperanza de estar soñando. Susurró:

— _Bara no toge._ - (espinas de rosas).

Sus ojos se cierran, su magia despierta y una red de espinas la comienza a liberar de esa fuerza. Siente el calor, la brisa del mar, despierta en su alma, en su mar. Entonces recupera el control de su cuerpo.

Despierta y al igual que antes, la arena la rodea, pero todo está oscuro en un ambiente gris y pesado. Las nubes encima de ella amenazan con dejar caer su carga sobre ella. Estaba a las afueras de Death city. Comenzó a caminar de regreso cuando siente una puntada en el pecho que la hace retorcerse de dolor. De su boca tosió sangre, sus manos temblaban y cayendo en medio de la arena lo sintió…Ragnarok estaba saliendo de ella.

Su piel se rasgaba, como si le clavaran uñas desde adentro cortando cada nervio y cada capa de su piel; al igual que una navaja atravesando una tela. Crona gritó ante su impotencia, pero nadie podía escucharla, la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella sin prisa alguna.

En el baile, que hacía unos pocos minutos había comenzado, Maka y Stein cruzaron miradas de la nada. La rubia se acercó al profesor.

— ¿Faltará mucho para que llegue Crona?

— No lo creo, sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse a verse con un vestido de niña, nada más. Aunque…

— Si no aparece en diez minutos iré a buscarla.

— Tranquila, confía en ella, me prometió venir. –sonrió amable para sorpresa de su alumna.

La chica asintió y regresó con Soul y los demás. En el bufet el joven shinigami estaba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos, miró las flores del centro de mesa. Parecían más pálidas de lo que recordaba.

Crona estaba cansada, cayó de cara contra la arena y cerró los ojos pidiendo fin a su dolor.

— Y eso que aún no termino. –susurró Ragnarok.

Desde la espalda de la joven, una gran herida se abrió, una que nadie más que Medusa conocía, aquella de donde Ragnarok se unió a Crona por primera vez, ahora era su salida. La bruja apretó la arena con sus manos, tratando de resistir, pidiendo ayuda. Entonces lo sintió, su alma se separó por completo de la de él; entonces el lazo se rompió y ella entró en shock. Sus ojos fueron perdiendo vida cuando de pronto toda la sangre a su alrededor se juntó para formar la verdadera identidad de la espada demoníaca.

Un hombre alto, se piel clara y ojos completamente negros se paró frente a la joven y le sonrió con malicia. La sangre negra lo cubría y hacía a su vez una especie de traje. Sin perder tiempo la tomó de los hombros y la tiró de espaldas al piso, aplastándola con su pie mientras la miraba con desprecio.

— Estuve tanto tiempo atrapado dentro de ti. Pero como me divertí te dejaré vivir, sólo por hoy, la próxima vez que nos veamos, Crona, te aseguro que te mataré de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar.

La chica apenas podía respirar de la presión en su pecho, con los ojos entreabiertos pudo verlo. Su rostro mostraba temor y furia, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir nada, no sabía cerrar sus heridas ella misma.

Ragnarok tomó un mechón de su largo y oscuro cabello que caía desde su frente y se agachó para tomarla del mentón. Le sonrió y acercándose le susurró.

— Al final eres una patética zorra como tu madre. –y entonces la besó sobre los labios saboreando el sabor de su sangre.

La bruja horrorizada ante tal acto alzó una de sus manos y las espinas salieron de ella para alejar al demoníaco ser. Éste se levantó y tocó en su mejilla un pequeño corte, entonces contuvo su instinto asesino y le dedicó una última mirada.

— Adiós zorra.

El hombre se fue caminando algo destartalado por la arena. A su alrededor su alma llena de locura y sed de almas crecía conforme comenzaba a pensar en sus primeras víctimas.

Crona quedó sola, débil e indefensa mientras sentía que pronto se desmayaría. La sangre manchaba su vestido, pero al ser del mismo color pocos se darían cuenta, de pronto siente un gota caer contra su frente. La lluvia y el frío amainaron su dolor y en un último intento, antes de cerrar sus ojos llamó…

— Ayuda…

Kid miraba las rosa, cuando de pronto todas se marchitaron frente a sus ojos. Sintió una puntada en el pecho y una voz invisible.

— ¡Crona! –gritó ante la sorpresa de todos y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Todos se quedaron con cara de incertidumbre, los únicos que reaccionaron a seguirlo fueron Stein y Maka, los demás tardaron en incorporarse. El shinigami subió a su patineta y sin importarle la lluvia comenzó a ir hacia Crona, apenas podía sentirla, parecía ir apagándose.

Al salir de la mansión Stein y Maka se percataron de la intermitente señal del alma de la bruja, la técnica llamó a Soul y el doctor a Marie. También se sumaron Black*star, Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson. Todos iban siguiendo a Kid.

El shinigami se había adelantado por mucho y fue entonces que al llegar al cementerio vio una mancha negra a lo lejos, era ella. Se acercó y bajando para tomarla quedó shockeado al verla. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera estar así. Antes de que la lluvia borrara el rastro, pudo observar unas marcas de pisadas que se alejaban de la joven. Sin perder tiempo en ello, camina hacía Crona y mirándola con nerviosismo dudó en cómo tomarla. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se la podía ver temblando del frío, el vestido que llevaba estaba estropeado y parecía inconciente.

El shinigami la tomó en sus brazos y las contuvo en su pecho, debía sacar la de allí. La cubrió con su saco y comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, debían refugiarse del clima. Iba a los tropezones entre la resbaladiza arena y la molesta lluvia. Al llegar los demás y ver que llevaba a la pelirosa en sus brazos se asustaron. Maka al ver el estado de su amiga casi se larga a llorar de no ser que no era momento. Todos lo ayudaron y la llevaron a la casa más cercana. Nadie podía explicar tal estado, inclusive Stein se mostró confundido y preocupado.

Al llegar a la casa más cercana, que era la de Black*star y Tsubaki, Stein llamó a Niggus para que llevara lo más que pudiera para atender a la chica. Kid la dejó con cuidado sobre una cama y entonces Marie comenzó a secarla. Sus heridas no se cerraban como acostumbraban y estaba demasiado pálida por la pérdida de sangre, algo no andaba bien. Entonces el desquiciado doctor la toma en sus brazos y la levanta, notando la enorme herida de su espalda. Había pasado lo que tanto temía.

— Rápido Marie, Maka traigan vendas, toallas, lo que sea, debemos detener el sangrado.

— Pero Crona…-intento decir Maka alterada mientras miraba asustada la escena.

— No pregunten, sólo hagan lo que les digo. Tsubaki si tienes alcohol tráelo, también una aguja e hilo nos vendrá bien. No puedo esperar a Niggus…-Stein sonaba alterado, era claro que no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

El shinigami no tenía idea de cómo ayudar pero su rostro reflejaba su miedo, la locura se asomaba por su mente. Nadie lo notó, pero era como si se sintiera culpable, quizás debió pedirle ayuda a su padre, quizás de haberlo hecho Crona no estaría así, y si ella…

Había prometido ayudarla y no lo pudo hacer…le había fallado como amigo.

Debía hacer algo, si tan sólo lo hubiera podido evitar, sí fuera más fuerte…quizás no sentiría el miedo de entonces. Sus pensamientos se confundían, se sentía alejado de todos, cerró los ojos mientras miraba a Stein trabajar y vio su interior. Un niño pequeño y asustado, detrás de él un chico igual que él pero con cinco líneas en el mentón y una mirada perdida. Entonces sintió otro llanto, el de una niña. Vio a Maka, también como una niña, ella estaba tratando de consolar a la otra. Kid las veía pero ellas parecían no verlo a él. Se dio cuenta que con miedo no podría ayudar, entonces el chico detrás de él se disolvió y tomando valor fue hacia ellas...

Despertó, la rubia lo miraba sorprendida, no creyó que él también estuviera conectado con Crona como ella. Fue con él y le tomó la mano.

— Stein-sensei, nosotros estabilizaremos el alma de Crona. –dijo decidida la chica.

— Maka…-la miró de reojo mientras hacía lo mejor que podía, era claro que el alma de la bruja había entrado en conflicto, jamás había estado descoordinada desde el inicio de aquella forzosa unión con la espada- Bien, pero háganlo sin alterarla, si se despierta no creo que soporte el dolor.

— ¡Entendido! –le respondió la joven de ojos verdes- ¿Listo Kid?

— Sí. –respondió y asentaron mutuamente.

Se acercaron a un costado de la cama y cerrando los ojos intentaron coordinarse con ella para calmarla. Entonces Kid la miró un momento y la joven abrió los ojos hacia él. Todos pensaron que gritaría, que lloraría, pero no hizo nada de eso. Tan sólo les dijo:

— Lo siento. –y miró a Stein con tristeza.

— Tranquila Crona, estarás bien. –le dijo el hombre aliviado de verla así.

La chica cerró los ojos y se quedó tranquila.

Al poco tiempo llegó Nyggus con lo necesario y la atendieron mejor, desde el ataque de Medusa que no se la veía tan mal. Tendría que superar eso, si en las próximas horas lo lograba saldría de peligro, pero aún no se podía asegurar nada.

En cuanto todos estuvieron tranquilos, un silencio de ultratumba los rodeó. Alguien debía decir algo, algo que no fuera "¿qué le sucedió a Crona?". Todos en la sala se miraban con poco ánimo, Kid y Stein llevaban miradas de saber algo. Y sólo se necesitaba un imprudente para desatar la discusión.

— ¡Este silencio me tiene harto! –grito Black*star levantándose y señalando a los dos sospechosos- ¡Rayitas y demente digan lo que saben!

Los nombrados se quedaron sorprendidos, Kid abrió la boca pero Stein se le adelantó.

— Yo sé lo que pasó, pero realmente no creí que ocurriera tan pronto. –hizo una pequeña pausa- Hace tiempo, en realidad desde que Crona comenzó a tener cierta inestabilidad con Ragnarok. De alguna forma, era como si él quisiera separarse de ella…y así fue. Lo que sucedió esta noche fue eso, Crona y Ragnarok fueron separados.

Nadie podía creer lo que sucedía, excepto Kid que lo venía venir.

— Ella y yo lo sabíamos. –confesó mientras no se atrevía a ver a nadie.

— Soul y yo también, pero no teníamos idea que era así de grave, creímos que Crona podría soportar unos días más…Kid nos dijo eso…-acotó Maka mientras miraba a Kid de reojo.

— ¡Y por qué no nos dijeron nada! –dijo una furiosa Liz.

— No lo sé, no queríamos preocuparlos pensamos….pensamos que podríamos resolverlo solos. –intentó defenderse.

— También fue mi culpa. –acotó Stein- Yo le mentí diciéndole que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Debí habérselo dicho a Shinigami-sama en cuanto lo supe, pero quise resolverlo por mi cuenta y ahora es demasiado tarde. Ragnarok es libre y Crona… - siente como un martillo lo estrella contra la pared.

— Jamás te creí así de egoísta, de irresponsable, de idiota…de…de…-las lágrimas le ganaron a la mujer y calló al piso.

— Ambos fueron unos tontos. –dijo Tsubaki transformándose en el centro de atención- Lo único que importaba era proteger a Crona y ustedes solos pensaron en hacerse los héroes y resolverlo por su cuenta. Ambos son unos tontos.

Stein se levantó del piso tras el golpe y sin decir nada se fue afuera. Kid no levantaba la mirada, sabía que se merecía todo lo que le dijeran, si lo golpeaban, inclusive si llegaban a odiarlo. Tenían razón, había un tonto, se había creído capaz de ayudar a Crona y sólo terminó dejándola sola y a la merced de aquel demonio.

Todos lo veían enojados, inclusive Maka y Soul, lo miraba así. Se levantó y sin darse cuenta pensó:

"No sé lidiar con esto."

Tuvo que irse junto a Stein. No se hablaron, pues sabían que no se dirían nada bueno y no era momento de pelear. Tan sólo se quedaron afuera, sintiendo los murmullos a sus espaldas.

Ya casi amanecía, todos estaban durmiendo. El shinigami se había quedado sentado en el living. Aprovechando que no había nadie, entró en la habitación de la pelirosa. Se sentó a su lado y tomando su mano le dijo:

— Rompí mi promesa, espero me puedas perdonar. –se acercó a ella- Pero te doy mi palabra que no dejaré que nada te haga daño de nuevo, porque …me importas mucho Crona.

Entonces le besó una mejilla sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza, y se fue casi corriendo de la habitación. En cuanto se dio cuenta murmuró:

— Fue asimétrico. –y sonrió con tristeza.

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me costó hacerlo xD Ahora la situación cambia y muchas cosas se revelarán sobre Ragnarok, posta que lo tengo todo planeado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews, que me alentaron mucho a publicar. En fin, eso es todo, chau chau! :D


End file.
